On The Right Side Of The Rainbow
by Blu-black
Summary: sequel to 'A New Home'. After defeating the three sisters, DG finds that they are not the only thing to be feared. Sometimes you have to be careful of the pretty flowers. Read & Reveiw please. Cain/DG Glitch/Azkadellia
1. Prologue

I had never felt this scared in my life. Part of me wanted to wake up and scream 'toughen up you sissy girl!' but the rest of me knew that this terror was absolutely and perfectly rational. There was no gun pressed to my head, no sword at my throat- in the literal sense anyway. But still I feared for not only my life but everyone else's. There was no way I could live with myself if things ended up panning out the way it looked like they would. I had to restrain myself from throwing a temper tantrum and screaming 'nonononononono!' until someone, friendly or not heard us. But the pain echoing down my limbs and torso prevented this, as did the voice threatening us and looking into their eyes.

The symbols within the eye changed constantly- from pain, fear, hate, passion and surprisingly love. It made me wonder how this monster could feel while doing what they were doing. A calm voice sounded, making me feel more nervous. I couldn't make out the words- somehow it just didn't seem possible. Then I realised she was whispering to the person behind me.

I turned my neck several degrees, ignoring the burning pain. I had to know who it was. And then I saw it. Jeb. He was talking to Jeb.

'Get away from him.' I growled in what I hoped was my most menacing voice. It didn't seem to have the same affect on her the same way he calm, tinkling voice had on the rest of us.

'You have to call me by name. Remember the rules Mr Cain. Jeb here is not the only person who can get hurt. Zero is bringing Dorothy and Azkadellia right now.'

Dorothy. Oh, DG. He's bringing DG.

The shackles had never felt more restraining as I tried to lunge for the girl. Using a step known by all Tin Men, she made me crash into my wounded son before the chains tightened and pulled me back.

'Cain!' I heard a voice echo through the hallways into the concrete room and the girl gracefully moved to shut it. I heard the beginning of a scream before she locked the door, preventing anyone coming in or out, magical or not.

* * *

**Well beginnings of. I'm going to keep writting, but I might not be able to get the first chapter up until a few weeks since I have exams this week and no computer the week after. You never know. If people reveiw I might be more inclined to finish off the chapter before I go away. Hmm?**

**-B**


	2. Chapter 1

**Vell, here's the first chapter. I may be able to squeeze another one in this week if I'm convinced people actually want it (reviews people). This chapter is rather slow, I have to admit, but sets the scene of what happened and what the hell is happening. Hopefully anyway. well, hope you like it. **

**-B**

* * *

It began with a book.

DG had never been a fan of reading, but when Cain offered to read her the story of her ancestor she decided she couldn't refuse. All it meant was that she listened to him talk instead of him needing to go off and work on battle strategies. As they sat down at a tree on the edge of the lake DG would lay her head on his shoulder, feeling it rise and fall slightly as he breathed and she listened to the story of a country girl and her journey around a mysterious world.

'Princess?' She heard a gravelly voice ask, but she just laid there and only made a small noise in response. 'You awake Kiddo?' DG sat up and nodded in response, too tired to say anything else. 'How long did you stay awake last night?' He asked her carefully.

'I got an hour or two of sleep.' She told him and stifled a yawn. For the past few days she had been looking after the homeless who were really only now getting over the witch's reign. Several villages had been burnt down and the occupants were not accepted into others for fear of what she may do. Now the homeless were in the many rooms of the castle, sleeping on the royal's beds as other arrangement attempted to be made.

'The girl in my room screams in her sleep.' DG muttered softly. She felt Cain grab her in a bear hug and they fell from resting on the tree to simply lying on the grass. 'This is all my fault.' She mumbled into his jacket, trying not to stain it with tears.

'D?' He asked, using her new nickname. She laughed, despite herself. No one had as many nicknames for her as Cain did. 'You know that you're being stupid, right?' The brim of his fedora tapped the back of her head as he spoke and she shook her head. 'Kid, we've been through this.' He murmured. 'You did not cause this. No one thinks you did except yourself and you know you can't trust her.' She stifled a laughed, slightly annoyed that he was able to make her laugh in this mood.

'Fine. I'll wallow in self pity when I'm by myself.'

'I'd like to see you try. You'd probably forget and ask if I want to go horse riding instead.' He loosened his grip from her and stood up, offering a hand. She took it and began to trudge back to the castle by the lake. They had been at Finaqua for the past week, finding that it was a more suitable place for people to forget their past troubles than Central City.

'Where are you going?' A voice asked behind her. She turned and saw Cain barrelling towards her. She looked the other way to see the lake and realised what he was going to do.

'Cain!' She yelped and was in his arms flying towards the crystal blue water. Falling backwards into the water, they span mid fall so that Cain hit the water first. She felt herself press against his chest with the impact of the fall and her smirk grew a little wider. As they both emerged, gasping for air DG started to laugh.

'What?' Cain asked with a grin, knowing that his drowned hat creating a waterfall over his face was causing the laughter.

'You. You are the hardest person to read. I never know what's going to happen with you.' She told him, and pressed her lips to his. They both fell into the water again, not coming up until their lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

'You aren't the first person to tell me that.' He muttered and walked to the edge of the lake, taking off his boots, jacket, shirt and hat. DG watched him dive into the water with more grace than she thought was possible. Following his lead she took off the heavy clothing and waddled into the water rather than embarrassing herself by trying to mimic the dive.

They swam out further into the lake, trying to get away from anything that could distract them from this moment. Since that night, they had very few together. DG floated on the water, drifting her arms back and forth lazily to keep herself afloat. She saw Cain do the same thing beside her, eyes closed with a peaceful smile on his face.

'Wyatt?'

'Mmm?' He tried to keep his voice casual. She never called him Wyatt unless they were going to have a talk. Last time it was about his constant referral to one of her maids as 'marshmallow', even when she was in the room. He insisted that he didn't mean it in _that way_ but that didn't stop the constant flow of tears on the overweight maid's face. She had to admit he did say it in a way that would have brought sighs to any female, but somehow Beatrice had missed his amazing blue eyes. Either that or his aim scared her.

'Who's Eve?' He stiffened at the comment, sinking slightly.

'Did Azkadellia tell you about that?' He asked carefully.

'In a way.' She replied slyly. He groaned softly and ducked under the water, resurfacing beside DG's face. His kiss to her forehead caused her to also sink slightly, and she breathed slowly bringing up a shield for them to stand on for the moment.

'D, I'm telling you this truthfully- I don't know. But you don't have to worry about Zero anymore, okay? He's in Central City.'

'Because no one ever comes here if they've been to Central City.' Was her sarcastic reply and she saw Cain giving her his angry stare. 'I know. I'm not really scared of him, just more intrigued. I mean, what if Eve was someone in his family? I mean that he was trying to avenge? That's not so inhumane; you were going to do it before.' She clenched her jaw, feeling another yawn come on and felt the shield beneath them waver slightly. His arms were steadying her before she even had the chance to feel faint.

'You're right. But the difference is he tried to kill you- something I will never forgive him for. Ever. And I probably will lock you up in a padded room unless you admit you are scared of him.' The shield wavered slightly again, and DG felt herself break into a sweat as she tried to keep it up. Tonight, she was not going to sleep in her room. 'You're too fearless for your own good.'

She didn't respond as both of their mouths were being filled with lake water. The last comment made her lose concentration and she cursed his eyes.

'Let's go back.' He laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the shore. 'You okay princess?' She heard a hazy voice ask as she sailed through waters. 'Kid?'

'I must be dreaming.' She said softly, raising her face above the water and looking straight into the two suns. 'I could never have a life this… amazing.'

'You're about to start dreaming. Come on D, we're nearly at the shore. Just wait to fall asleep on me.' She heard the smirk in his voice and found her footing on the soft soil under the water. A fish flickered past and hit her ankle, causing her smile to widen. 'Come here and just rest D.' They fell to the ground, both only slightly awake.

_The flames encircled my ankles, grass constantly changing colour. It didn't burn, but instead almost felt like ice hitting my bare feet. The sensation was almost nauseating, and I looked from my feet to the sky above. The wind began to pick up, brushing my hair in my face. I pushed the blonde strand out of my eyes and see the grey sky, wavering in the breeze that is slower for the rest of the world. But while I was looking into the now grey sky I heard a voice call out._

'_Eve!' I turned to see him racing towards me, occasionally turning to fight off the men chasing him. 'Evey!' His cry, choked with emotion was cut off as someone placed a hand over his mouth. _

_I knew that I should call back- I know this man. I love this man. But yet I don't know his name. I struggle with myself, almost torturing myself to remember his name. I know him only as my Tin Man, a man that would do anything more me. A man cries out and I see him pulling his hand back from Adrian's mouth. Adrian. Before I can call back out someone grabs my shoulder and I fell the blade press against my back before the attacker plunges it in. I can feel it break through the wall of my heart as my Tin Man gives a tortured scream. _

'Adrian!' DG cried waking herself up from her nap. She felt the man beside her rise and calmed as he kept whispering 'shh' softly. DG realised then she was crying.

'Nightmare?' She nodded slowly, burrowing her face into his shirt.

'I didn't know you could have them when it's day.' She whispered, trying a joke. After her 'nightmare' it didn't feel right. She simply let herself be rocked back and forth.

'Azkadellia said bye. She didn't want to wake you up.' Cain whispered.

'She's gone?'

'For a few days remember? To get some things for the ball. You wanted to stay here and help out.' She was reminded of the argument she had with her sister the past few days- Azkadellia was planning a dance for her birthday. The main reason was that she wanted to get away from the glares of the villagers for a bit, so DG agreed with her. She didn't agree that they had to spend money on her for her birthday or that she was going to wear a dress for the ball. She had worn a dress only twice she had been in the Outer Zone, and both of those times she was nearly killed by Zero and his cronies.

The argument had mainly been mentally and resulted in many smashed vases.

'Oh yeah.' Cain chuckled slightly and sat up.

'Who's Adrian.'

'I truthfully don't know. He was a Tin Man though.' A flicker of surprise went through Cain's expression before he shook his head slightly. 'I was Eve though. An Eve anyway.'

'It was just a dream.' Cain said abruptly. 'You don't have to think about it.'

'I- she was killed.' She felt the hands holding her shoulders stiffen slightly, before relaxing and releasing her. He sighed angrily before getting up and placing the fedora on his head.

'Well there goes our day.' He muttered and looked at the figure walking towards them. The figure was talking to himself, but when he got close enough for DG to see the mop of curly hair on his head he called out to them.

'Jeb's back!' The figure called. The pair looked at each other, grinning, before racing to attack Glitch and find out the news.


	3. Chapter 2

'Toto was waiting for you.' Glitch informed DG once they reached him. 'He thought you had a lesson scheduled today. Ow!' DG had punched Glitch's shoulder for letting the information slip. She gave a sideways glance to Cain, hoping that this was one of his rare times he wasn't listening to the conversation. His glare informed her that he was listening intently.

'You had a class today?'

'Not a very important one!'

'Glitch, what were they meant to be learning about?' He asked the advisor who checked his clipboard.

'Shields.' Cain shot DG a look while she just grinned.

'See, not important. I can do them already- it's thanks to me your still alive.' She told him, reminding of them both of the time he nearly became grass fertilizer.

'It's thanks to you I nearly fell.' He replied gruffly. The girl decided to say nothing else, noticing the small group of people located at the entrance of the castle. Her face split into a wide grin when she saw the person at the head of the group.

'Jeb!' She called and the younger Cain ran over to them, hugging the princess and his father while simply nodding formally at the person who at the moment was more Ambrose than Glitch.

'Can you help us process these people?' Jeb asked his father. Cain looked over his shoulder to see about fifty people well dressed but with terrified looks upon their faces.

'Sure. D, go and apologise to Toto.' He told the girl, trying to think of something to occupy her while the rest of her family were in the city.

'No way. I want to help here.' He raised an eyebrow but let it be- he had a slight fear that he would look and sound too much like her father. He was nearly twice her age. Not that that really bothered either of them, it was just he didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression. That's right, he thought- Wyatt Cain was afraid of what people thought.

'Fine. Can you just stay with someone please. People do crazy things when their scared and I'm a little afraid of your sister.' He said jokingly, but meaning every word. She grinned and went with Glitch to meet and greet the villagers.

These people looked different from the others DG decided. It wasn't just most of their clothing made from furs and materials that she wasn't sure the palace even had, but the fact that the ones who didn't have those sorts of clothes were wearing something that wouldn't even be classified as rags. All of the people looked frightened the unknown people and of each other- like they had just been tossed together and they had no idea what was happening.

'Hello.' DG said to one girl who was clearly wearing the worst of everyone. Why though, she didn't know. The girl was stunning and this world was incredibly close to her old home when it came to worshipping good looks. 'I'm DG. What's your name?'

'Ivy.' Her voice sounded like she was singing softly and angelically. Even the way she moved her lips as she said the one word was graceful. A sharp intake of breath reminded her of the man behind her.

'Glitch, don't be rude.' DG told the man before talking to the girl. 'How old are you?'

'Eighteen annuals.' She whispered, her pupiless eyes still wandering around trying to see what was happening.

'Cain!' Glitch called. DG didn't bother to chastise the royal advisor again, still trying to talk to the girl. It was proving difficult- whenever she asked her a question, Ivy would only give her the shortest response possible. 'She says her name is Ivy.' Glitch murmured to the newest member of the conversation.

'No dear,' Dear? DG thought. The word sounded odd coming from Cain's mouth. It was something her mother would say. 'We mean your real name.'

'Ivy.' The way she said it sounded as if she was embarrassed. DG looked over at Glitch for an explanation and was pleased to see, despite the furrowed brow he was in a Glitch state of mind. Things were always more fun when Glitch explained them.

'Names starting with "I" mean that the person is a slave. It's not their birth name, but one they are given after they are sold.' He explained, interest in the situation clearly offending the girl. 'What is also odd is Ivy is a Seether. Seether's are never slaves. Too powerful.' He explained to DG.

She inspected the girl carefully, remembering where she had seen the pupiless eyes- on some of the soldiers a few nights ago. They were given strict instructions not to listen to her or Azkadellia and to this day had stuck by them. Rather annoying when she wanted to go to Milltown for a day and she had promised Cain that she would go everywhere with one of the soldiers as a guard. In the end she snuck and faced the fury of him when she returned.

'Who was your… er, owner?' Glitch asked carefully.

'The Lord of the village. He was killed by police when they came and burnt our village before the rise of Azkadellia.' DG frowned and looked over to Cain. Police burning a village?

'You don't mean long coats do you, Kid?' DG turned to respond to the ex-Tin Man but realised he wasn't talking to her. Kid? He _never_ called anyone else kid. Not even Jeb.

'No.' Her singing voice suddenly turned harsh and the amber irises fired up to a colour that reminded her of the flaming grass. 'Long coats would never do that. They helped. They didn't kill the master or the friend or the mother or the father or the sister,' Ivy continued to list out who the long coats did not kill, filling the air with the beautiful sing-song voice. The simple words made DG suspect that like many, she had become slightly insane with the pain caused to her.

'Very well.' Glitch sighed when the girl had stopped. He grabbed her forearm as she tried to pass him, ignorant of the fiery glare that was being directed his way in response. 'We need to test your blood for a few things first- Ah!' DG stepped back reactively, watching the girl grab the hand that was on her arm and flip Glitch to the ground. For the amount of strength needed for it, the manoeuvre looked incredibly graceful.

'Don't touch my arm.' She growled. Her hair began to flick up as air brushed quickly around her. 'Don't touch me.' Glitch was still watching her from the ground, his mouth still in a surprised 'O'.

'Come on Kid.' Cain said in the same tone he used to calm spooked horses. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, and only felt her tense, still prepared for her to turn on him. He looked over his shoulder and saw everyone staring in amazement. Jeb gave him a small glance before taking some blood from another of the group.

'Tin Man?' She asked quietly. Her eyes had cooled down and now looked the colour of the lake on a bright day. The colour was more pronounced by lack of pupils.

'Not anymore.' He whispered. 'I'm the head of military now.'

'You look after long coats?' Her face widened into a smile, showing that she was feeling safer.

'No. We try to get rid of them.' Her face pinched up in fury, the peaceful colour of her eyes now blazing again.

'Kill them?'

'No.' He insisted, and let out a relaxed breath when the colour simmered down. She reluctantly let Glitch take a sample of the blood, and DG was sure his hands always remained in her sightline, but it was difficult to tell with Seethers. 'You're all clean.' Cain told her once he saw the results. 'That's not so bad, is it?'

'Next time I might skip on being treated like a pin cushion.' She growled at him. Despite himself, Cain smirked, making the fire more ferocious. 'You laugh at me?' He stopped. She was a slave. Slaves don't talk like that. He leant close to her, hoping the it would like he was inspecting something on her skin and whispered as quietly as possible.

'What's your real name Ivy?'

'Jemima.' She hissed back. Cain kept his head where it was, trying to understand the tone in her voice. The Seether looked around and noticed the jealous glare of the Cain-girl-princess-thing. He called her Dee. Short for something perhaps? Demitrix would be the most obvious answer, if she were a villager. People loved that name. 'Your girlie is about to attack me.' She whispered to Cain, not bothering to hide the smile from her face as she looked directly at the girl.

'What?' He swirled around and saw DG standing there. 'Come here DG.' He held out his hand as an offering and she accepted as Ivy's expression became confused.

DG. The princess that had brought down the sorceress. Already legends were told of her and her followers- the Tin Man, the Viewer and the Headcase. Right here was two out of the three. She was thankful that the furball wasn't her- she could only keep her temper for so long and didn't want to lash out because of cross-species ancient battles.

'She says her name is Jemima.' Cain whispered to her, brushing a stray lock behind her ear.

'That was sarcasm Tin Man.' Ivy replied bitterly. 'True name is Ivy. Just because you haven't experienced the lows people will go to because of what _you _do, doesn't mean it doesn't happen old man.'

'Old man?' DG began, and ignored the requests from Cain to cut it out. She could tell he was nervous but at this moment, couldn't care less. Her magic began to flow from her in angry bursts, her emotions becoming the better of her. Cain watched at the two girls simply stared at each other, hair whipping around by a ferocious and apparently non-existent wind. All that he could feel was a cool breeze fluttering across his cheek. Both of their fists were clenched tight, skin whitening as it stretched over bone and Ivy cracked her neck slightly. Cain was about to jump into the middle of it to protect the brunette when DG finally spoke again.

'This guy is the reason the world isn't entangled in darkness at this very minute.' DG didn't expect the reaction Ivy gave her. The fire eyes calmed down to a colour that she didn't know how to describe except the colour of confusion.

'What?' She seemed surprised, but as if she were thankful. DG saw the twitching at the side of her lips as she tried not to smile gratefully. Or smile at her ignorance- hell, she didn't know.

'Seether's have an affinity for the suns like Vampeers to the night.' Glitch explained quietly. DG smiled thankfully; he was her own personal commentator for everything way to weird to get in the O.Z. He commentated on most things. 'Also like Viewers to the land and Mobats to the sky.'

'True.' Ivy said, looking at Glitch. DG snorted, before mumbling something incomprehensible. The apparent slave ignored her and went on. 'It seems I have _one_ thing to thank you for.' She said through clenched teeth to Cain. He simply nodded; nervous he would have offended someone if he opened his mouth. He instead watched her march gracefully into the hall, her blonde hair flowing out behind her.

'You're welcome.' He muttered under his breath, before turning to the next person to check their blood.


	4. Chapter 3

'I'm afraid I've never heard of it highness.' The Captain told DG as he cleaned his weapon. Anyone else would have been too nervous to keep their muddy boots on the desk, but the man, like all Seethers almost demanded respect from everyone and didn't fear punishments. 'Unless she had been weakened when he tied her to him. But even magical bonds will be broken with our fury.' He mused. The meadow green eyes moved up to DG and she shifted uncomfortably as he inspected her. 'Unless she accepted it. If she wanted to be held back, then she would be.' His gazed moved to his dismantled weapon again. 'She would have to be touched in the head to want that though.'

'What?'

'Ah yes. I forgot you don't know our customs.' His chair swivelled around slightly as he moved the tree-trunk sized boots from the desk to the floor with a dull _thud_. 'In the O.Z. people marry their slaves. I'm sure you understand what that entails.' He gave a deep throated chuckle and stood out of his chair, walking to the shelves, collecting several books. 'No need to pry highness, but why are you so interested in the girl?'

'It just seemed odd that someone who was meant to be that _powerful_ would do that apparently willingly.' DG whispered, mainly to herself. 'Have you seen Cain?'

'With his son before he goes back out.' The man gave his laugh again before dropping the books on the table. DG noticed them labelled with titles such as _The War_, _Imanellite_, and _Belingate_. 'Funny you two getting together like that. But the Head seems more peaceful. Not so many rash decisions. Can't say that I'm particularly happy about that, but from a military perspective it is mightily helpful in some situations.' He opened the top volume and began to read, turning the page every ten seconds. DG wavered near the door, trying to ask something but knowing she probably shouldn't. 'You need anything else highness?'

'No, I'm fine. Thanks for the help though.' She stretched the bottom of her top over her hips and continued down the hall, trying to ignore the Captain's chuckle echo down the hall.

She didn't know why she went to him. He was helpful- she had found out yet another weird and wonderful O.Z. fact, but she _knew_ he would tell Cain everything. Have a good laugh over ale about it as well. It was probably due to the fact that despite his monstrous size, he was the least threatening out of all of the Seethers in the castle.

DG ended up finding Cain in the stables, brushing his Arabian. That was one of the normal things about the O.Z.- all of the horses were the same as the other side, unless they had been meddled with and turned different colours. But those were illegal now.

'Hey D.' Cain said as she put her arms around his chest.

'Hey.' She replied softly, resting her head on his back. It was times like this that she loved- just standing there, not saying anything. Not fighting or teasing or trying to save the world (though the teasing was fun). Just simply standing there.

'I'm going to go inspect the camp for a few days.' Cain finally announced, trying to walk away. DG just stood, keeping her arms secured firmly around his chest. 'Princess, you know I have to go.'

'Can I come?' She asked hopefully. She could feel another adventure forming.

'No you can't D. I'm only going to be away for a few days. You have to stay here and look after the villagers.' He turned around in her arms and unclasped them, holding them between his hands. 'Keep an eye on Ivy for me. Tell Captain Ptolomey to take a look at her.' He said, referring to the massive Seether. He leant down to kiss her, stoping centimetres away from her face. 'And sweetheart, if you want to find out things about different species, don't you think zipper head would be the best person to go to?' She could hear the smirk in his voice but before she could say anything Cain closed the gap between their lips.

'Fine then.' She murmured, still in the kiss. 'I'll just have to talk about the uniform for the new Head. I'm thinking pink.' She smiled as Cain pulled back, his icy blue eyes giving her his best death glare.

'You wouldn't.'

'Oh, I would.' The statement was followed by a short scream as he picked her up over his shoulder. She felt herself being jumped up and down slightly with the steady footsteps and the stables got further and further away.

'Hello Giselle.' Cain greeted the dress maker coming out of the door. He only knew of her because of DG's constant rants on how devil-like she was.

'You wouldn't.' He heard DG say over his shoulder. He let out a small chuckle, slightly scaring the old woman.

'Oh, I would.' He replied and gave a smile to Giselle before continuing. 'The Princess has made it quite clear that she wishes you to design her dress for the Royal Ball. I suggest something pink and frilly- you know how I love your work.' He said, lying through his teeth.

'Of course Mr. Cain.' Either she didn't know his title or his continuous orders for everyone to ignore it had worked on someone.

'Have the soldiers help you if need be. They still act under orders to ignore her pleads.' He had placed the younger princess down and could feel her piercing glare. Before she could protest, Cain kissed her cheek and walked again towards the stables.

'He wasn't serious.' DG said apologetically to Giselle. The old woman nodded her head in understanding. 'I have boycotted dresses or anything frilly for the rest of the time I'm in the O.Z. I'm sure you understand.'

DG frowned as she again smudged the hat. Her charcoal covered hands were shaking slightly as she tried to put the man before her on paper. Not that he was even aware of her presence, but as he packed she decided she had nothing better to do. Not that there was many things better than this. He bent over to gather his personal affects, moving from the position she was sketching him, and instead showing her a new position she smirked and again tried to put to paper. She quickly rubbed it out, deciding it would be more than dangerous in the hands of Glitch or Az.

Standing up again, he held a silver chain in his hand. The sun caught it and after the small purple blob was not blocking her vision, DG saw the pendant, gasping. She immediately covered her mouth and stopped breathing while Cain stiffened. He reached for the gun at his shoulder and though his back was to her, she could see his eyes moving around suspiciously. In his left hand was still her locket.

After he was sure that there was no threat, Cain cautiously pulled his hand off the gun and unclasped the necklace, twirling the chain around his wrist several times before clasping it again. She pulled herself closer to the edge of the floor, peering down at the jewellery now on his wrist, trying to see if it really was hers. She hadn't seen it since Zero had taken it. Azkadellia must have given it to him.

She tried to crawl back to a safer position, but in the process kicked the metal tin that held her willow charcoals and it tipped, creating another louder noise. Not bothering to suppress a groan, DG covered her face with her hair. Several small squeaks alerted her that the ex-Tin Man was climbing the ladder to the small second floor of the stable.

'I'm impressed.' She heard Cain say, kneeling above her, the roof not allowing him to stand. 'Not many people can stay that long in the same room as me without my knowledge.' He laughed softly, the voice now closer to her face. 'Now D, would you mind not hiding that face. I may not be able to see it for several days and I want to take in everything I can get.' She cautiously brushed the hair out of her face to see Cain's icy blue eyes staring at her.

'Yes, well I can be silent sometimes.' She replied, unable to speak louder than a whisper.

'Could have fooled me.' He chuckled and leant down to brush his lips against hers. The moment was ruined by a sing-song voice calling out.

'Tin Man, foolish man, metal man.' A waterfall of blonde hair fell over the side of the door as Ivy peered into the apparently empty stables. DG tore her gaze away from the girl to see the Tin Man put a finger to his lips. She nodded slightly and again turned slightly to look at the girl as she inspected the stables, humming tunelessly to herself. Beside her Cain twisted and she felt his weight lean over her and move back to lie beside her, sketchpad now in hand. How he managed to do that in complete silence on the creaky floor, DG had no idea.

'What's this?' He whispered, almost too low for DG to hear. The blonde immediately twisted around, the image of a graceful ballet dancer floating through DG's mind and looked up at them. Cain noticed the movement but ignored her. Instead he tapped the picture, a repetitive reminder of his question to the girl beside him.

'You, obviously.' She replied, her eyes still on the motionless Seether. 'What?' She asked when Cain continued to stare at the picture.

'I never knew you were this talented is all.' He muttered, tracing the drawing a millimetre above the paper so not to smudge it.

'Well... thanks. I guess. Were you looking for the Head?' She finally asked the girl. Her face split into a wide grin and she climbed the ladder.

'Good. You did see me.' Ivy replied as she crawled over to them and took the drawing off Cain. He open his mouth to say something but when he saw the peaceful lake green-blue eyes, let her be. 'Son is calling. You ride off into the sunset in fifteen minutes. I must stay here and learn. This is very good.' The string of sentences confused Cain, but he understood her compliment, and that she did not intend it to be spoken allowed with the under-her-voice breath.

'Learn what?' DG asked finally, resting her chin on the man's shoulder blade. He felt the weight of her head rise up and down as she closed her teeth around some imaginary thing.

'Learn of the House of Gale. And of happiness and peace. So that I may once again think properly and be able to fight with my brothers and sisters.' She replied, her water eyes becoming speckled with gold from an unseen sun. 'Where did you learn this art?' She asked finally, shaking the sketch book slightly. Cain grabbed it off her protectively, and flipped through to see the other pictures of him, Az, Raw, Glitch, and her parents. There were a few of pupiless eyes and he guessed she had tried to capture the beauty that seemed so alien to her.

'I did art class at school, but mainly self-taught. There definition of lesson was to throw us a bit of paper and tell us to paint something.' DG laughed at the memory, bringing back slightly painful feelings from missing friends.

'You paint as well?' The question from both of them was what caused DG to realise art was not well known in this world. When she questioned her theory Cain told her how people knew of art but didn't see the need for it. You could see something someway and not be able to put it to paper properly, so why bother.

'Protection is the main of our game. Even before the rise of the long coats.' Ivy whispered. She reached over to the notebook when Cain had flipped over to yet another page. He drew his breath in harshly as he saw Zero's glaring face looking back at him. 'Long coat.'

DG looked over to see the page they were on and both she and Cain nodded, agreeing. 'The worst of them all.' Cain muttered, turning the page over once again. Ivy simply glared at him and continued to watch the pictures flipping over.

'Time to go Tin Man.' The singsong voice sounded, when he reached the end of the book. He looked out of the crack of the roof to see the suns and apparently agreed with her.

'I'll be back in a few days.' Cain told DG and kissed her before she had a chance to argue. When they parted her eyes grew wide in surprise and she reached to the pocket of her jeans. Withdrawing an envelope, she passed it to the man and whispered in his ear.

'For when you get there. Jeb may want to see it as well.' He raised an eyebrow over sceptical eyes and again pressed his lips to her.

'Thank you D.' He glanced over to Ivy, who was clearly quite comfortable where she was, watching the suns while lying on her back. He crawled over her to get to the ladder while DG cringed, hating the burning stab of jealousy in her chest. She was not meant to be _that girl_.

She watched him as he gathered his bags and quickly fastened them to the saddle of his white horse. She swore she heard him mumble something before the horse whinnied as he urged it forwards. Besides her, Ivy shifted and rolled to be as close as Cain was to her minutes before.

'He said he'll miss you.' Ivy whispered. 'So will I. I don't think you will be the same you without him here. I shall have to see though. I like being proven wrong, helps me fight.'

And with that and a flick of blonde hair to the face Ivy slid off the second floor and jumped to the wooden ground, hardly making a noise.

'Okay…' DG muttered before taking back her sketch pad and again trying to put the odd eye to paper.


	5. Chapter 4

DG glared at the sky as it again flashed and she hid her head in her arms, trying to block the rumble of thunder. Cain would surely still be on the road under the roaring sky having the time of his life. She on the other hand was expected to stay indoors and not get her hair wet. Damn royal life. The shutter slammed against the window of her room and the only connection to the outside was gone.

'Would you like some tea, highness?' The O.Z. was more obsessed with tea than England was. The annoying thing was they didn't have any coffee.

'No. I'm good.' She turned to see the little maid try to put on a straight face. 'Thanks anyway.'

'Of course me lady.' She curtseyed and began to walk away.

'Wait! Rose, could you please tell me when Glitch- I mean the royal advisor gets out of the meeting.' She saw the maid give her a sympathetic smile and wished she could groan and curl up into a ball.

'Of course princess. I would expect that they won't be out for quite some time. Excuse me miss.' She gave another curtsey and walked out of the room, her footsteps drowned out by another roar of thunder.

Just two hours ago the sky had not a cloud in it. And now this. She even heard a rumour going through the villagers that it would soon snow. Excellent. Just the thing to happen to her in a magical place that supposedly rained once every two years. And of course it had to happen when Raw was teaching Lilo, Glitch was in a meeting, Cain was off having an adventure and Azkadellia wasn't due until the day after tomorrow.

'Can I come in?' A voice like wind chimes asked and DG's head snapped up to see Ivy standing at the door, her eyes the colour of the storm clouds. Not sure whether she was glad that the girl was here, DG simply nodded. 'I went to see Captain while the drops poured down.' Ivy told her softly. She waited for her to continue, knowing the blonde won't need any encouragement. 'He agreed to let me part of the Royal Militia when the head doctor lets me out. I will soon be serving you and your family. He also doesn't like Long coats.' The clouds within her eyes swirled dangerously and the princess let her curiosity get the better of her.

'What happened? Why did you agree to become a slave?'

'Why did you agree to be with Tin Man? We too find love within odd circumstances. The only way I could be with him was to marry master. I met the man when I was fifteen and left my village a month later when his soldiers and he had to go.

'They went to the base that they were to stay at- where my new master would be. He gave me his coat when it was cold even though I don't feel the temperature as much and he would be punished if his Brigadier found out. Soon his company was suspicious. We spent too much time together and he was scared for me. The best thing to do was to marry another and if I became a slave then they would not feel threatened by me.'

'Why would they be threatened?'

'I am full Seether- a rare thing. We all became brothers and sisters when we were created, and why would you have a child with family?' DG nodded in understanding and let her continue. 'So I became slave. I followed my masters instructions and am pleased that he did only underestimate me slightly. That I could pretend with. But my temper runs short and nearly gave us away several times.

'Then the police came. They used to be a police group for those areas before the rise of the Azkadellia.' DG flinched slightly at the referral to the witch being said positively. Though the South Witch and her sister used the same name, DG knew immediately who someone was talking about. 'They found out about the Long coat camp in our village and burnt it. The wildflower patch that used to belong to us was destroyed when they found me sitting there wearing the jacket.

'They tried to kill me but couldn't. We are very difficult to harm, let alone finish. The perfect soldiers, you might say. I heard him call out my name and then I finally lost my temper. Within five seconds the corpses of the six police were burning in the now dead wildflower patch.

'I tried to rescue as many of the villagers that I could. I heard the ones I didn't- some of them friends- screaming as they burnt. I tried to find him, but couldn't. I'm not sure if he's dead or he's alive and left me there.' DG heard her voice catch and tried to imagine what that could feel like. The worst of two- either the one you love is gone or doesn't care if you are.

'Maybe they took him.' DG offered, trying to decide if that was a comfort or not. She tried to imagine Cain being taken and tortured and though she had seen it happen couldn't. The scene she walked in on was merely the beginning of what they would do to him, she was sure.

'Maybe.' She sighed and then stood up. 'Thank you princess. When everything is over you can tell me all your troubles.' DG nodded in reply, wondering if they would ever be comparable to Ivy's. She knew she didn't want them to be. Even the idea of Cain being dead sent a small shiver down her spine and a flicker of anger to flare.

Even though he wasn't dead DG had an idea. She wasn't going to tell anyone- since she thought it was insane she guessed everyone else would think it suicide. Her mouth upturned in a smile that made Ivy frown slightly in worry.

'Your Tin Man won't be happy if you do anything stupid.' Ivy reminded her, a certain tone in her tinkling voice that the princess could not place. Amusement perhaps?

'I'm not going to tell him if I do. Neither are you.' She knew the warning was enough to make any Seether laugh- especially, as Ivy put it, 'a full Seether'- but instead the younger girl nodded solemnly.

**Two Hours Later**

She knew Cain was going to be furious, and for once DG was glad it wasn't because of her. Well, only slightly. If she had not snuck past security, Zero's disappearance would not be noted until the afternoon. He might be a little mad at the state she was in. It turned out that transporting your body several thousand miles was not only difficult, but dangerously draining as well. The only healer at Central City (a viewer by the name of Jahis) had been monitoring her heart rate and breathing ability. She told the princess it had taken as much energy in one go as it would have taken for her to walk all the way in a week. She was confined to her bed until Azkadellia saw fit for her to leave and take her back in the carriage.

Despite her loud protests Cain had been informed (by Az) and was coming to see her for a few hours as the camp was close to the city. It was also his duty as General and Head of Military to see how Zero escaped and bark a few questions at people, trying to figure out where he was now.

'I found the most beautiful dress for your wedding too.' Azkadellia continued with her recounts of the shopping trip, knowing that it was the best way to punish her. This was the first statement that really got her attention though.

'What? I'm getting married.'

'Well, not today. But someday. I asked the dressmaker to keep that design in a safe place for when I return to get it.'

'Az, I'm not even thinking about that. I'm only twenty.'

'For us that's only slightly younger than the average age to be wed.' She rebutted simply. 'But this gown, it was the most gorgeous shade of pink- which I know you love, and the lace was-'

DG never heard what the lace was, as she put the pillow over her face and ears, blocking out all unwanted things. Ivy was right. Cain was not going to be happy for what she did and she recognised it as stupid- necessary, but stupid. At least she would get to see him again today.

'How's Glitch?' Az finally asked when DG resurfaced for air.

'Glitch is busy. I was meaning to meet up with him today, but all remembrance of that went down the drain when I thought of the idea to-'

'To nearly kill yourself in the process of sneaking into the cell of someone who wants you dead?' The man at the door finished for her. DG's face twisted into a combination of bliss and fear. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Cain.

'Hey Deeg, I might go get a tea.' Az muttered, her voice holding not a bit of sympathy as she patted her hand lightly and walked away.

The few footsteps that brought Cain closer to DG's hospital bed brought out a terror in her that she didn't know even existed. They were slow and painful, bringing the wonderful and horribly scary man towards her. Only one word repeated through her mind until he decided to speak again.

'What on this land made you want to go see Zero? Please tell me so I can burn and bury it. This has got to be one of the most reckless things you have done. Ever. Do you not realise that every time we deal with Zero someone is nearly killed or put in a iron suit? Please, give me a clue to why you did this.'

'Well, I was talking to Ivy…' DG began, not knowing where to continue. The girl did not suggest to go to Zero with the intention of simply punching him in the face. She did not even give her the idea through her story. Instead DG had let her emotions and ideas combine and carry away with her. 'Look, at least we know that Zero's gone.'

She instantly knew that this was the wrong thing to say.

'D! We would have known that he was gone in a few hours when I still would have been able to come up and assess the situation. But now, I have to worry about you and know that I can't leave you alone for even a few hours. I know that you didn't mean for this to happen when you decided to use magic to send you halfway across the land, but seriously, what did you expect? I have total trust in your capabilities when you're working with me, but somehow I don't think you think properly by yourself. You have to understand that people are always excruciatingly worried about you.' His voice began to strain and DG saw his face scrunch up slightly.

'Look, I'm so-' She was cut off when he suddenly and almost violently kissed her. Not bothering to question his reaction, she draped her arms around his neck feeling as if they were melting together. Maybe she should do incredibly stupid things more often. 'Sorry.' She finished when they finally broke off, only going as far as their noses and foreheads touching.

'I'm still furious at you.'

'I know.' She smiled, simply enjoying the view of the icy blue eyes staring into hers.

'D, one question.'

'Mmmn?'

'Why did you even go see Zero in the first place?'

'Weell…' She didn't know what to say. It hadn't been an incrediably well thought out plan. She knew she wanted to punch him, but there was something more she wanted to do. She simply hoped she would figure it out when she arrived and did the initial nose breaking. But instead she landed outside of Zero's cell and collapsed with fatigue, only being found because she said 'ow' after hitting her head on the concrete and gaining the trapped longcoat's attention. The instantly recognised her and began to call out, alerting the guards. 'I wanted to punch him.' She finished truthfully, not knowing what else she could say. Cain's arms stiffened around her, tightening his grip to an uncomfortable level.

'You- you wanted to punch him?' He began to slowly pull himself away from her, almost frightened that she would be hurt in his rant to come.

'Well it sounds stupid when you put it like that.'

'Are you an idiot!?' She heard Az scream through the door and rolled her eyes. Wonderful.

'Can we please focus on the fact that Zero. Has. Escaped?' She asked loud enough so that Az was sure to hear.

She knew neither one wanted to, but what sensibility DG had told her that this was an incredibly pressing matter. 'Where would he go? The witches are gone. No other long coat has escaped.'

'Not all of them were captured.' Cain quickly added. Azkadellia burst through the door, ready to be a part of this conversation.

'But there is no way there is enough to bring another upbringing. Unless…' No one liked that word after that sort of sentence.

'Unless?' DG asked weakly. She felt someone grab her hand and give a reassuring squeeze.

'Well a few of the witch's plans are still floating around up here.' Azkadellia said, tapping the side of her head. 'A few were back up plans- plans that she really made when she was bored. She didn't expect to fail but just in case...' The elder sister noticed the two desperate looks and quickly continued. 'Well, we tried to keep well informed about the other side's political struggles, particularly the military aspect of it.'

'No.' Cain whispered, trying to stop this idea from coming out in the open.

'They went to the other side to gather _soldiers_?' DG asked incredulously. 'No. Way.'

'The storm this afternoon.' Azkadellia pressed. 'The sky was perfectly clear and then came the rain. It had to be a travel storm.'

'I'll call Jeb. This has to be investigated. We'll go over to the other side and see whats happening.' Cain said, standing suddenly and in General mode. 'We'll have people scan the Outer Zone aswell. If he's not here, then he would have a return point.'

Cain continued to make plans, reaffirming with Az what the witch was exactly thinking. DG on the other hand let her mind drift.

No one knew her home better than her. While she still found new things every day here, the other side was her expertise. And who better to send into the field than an expert? There was no way Cain or anyone else would be able to go around the top military facilities undetected- she probably wouldn't by herself either, but hey- at least she knew where most of them were.

She'd have to go back to the other side. A strange buzz began throughout her body and she realised she was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

Time to go back home.


	6. Chapter 5

Some time ago Cain had been told that the opposite of fear was love. He didn't really care back then, but the statement came back to mind now, and he knew that it was completely false. He also knew that all of his laughs about her not being dangerous were also incredibly stupid as he watched her and Azkadellia fight and he tried to keep calm. Right now he was slightly scared of what DG could do. He knew that she wouldn't intentionally hurt him, but the girl could trip and electrify him or something. And that amount of energy within her could not be very healthy either.

Ahamo was also very afraid. He wasn't an easy man to scare, but he knew enough to know that the room was dangerous. He could feel the energy emitting from Azkadellia and DG as they shouted at each other in the small hospital room. The only calm one was Cain, and even that was dangerous too. You had an idea of what would happen in one of his moods, but when he was calm you had none.

The man had simply chuckled from his arm chair when he saw the King-consort walked into the room and stop dead, colour draining from his face.

'Cain agreed! I'm not some little child who can't get herself out of trouble!'

'Hey, woah.' Cain cut in from his place in the chair, holding his hand up as if surrendering. 'I'm not agreeing to either of those statements. Just because Princess Azkadellia is voicing her opinions louder doesn't mean I don't agree with most of them.' He finished the statement with a grin at DG's furious glare.

'Call me Az, Cain.' The elder princess replied, with a casual wave of her hand. 'See DG, It's two against one. No one thinks that it would be wise for you to go.' She said, a hint of satisfaction ruining her otherwise serious tone.

'How bout you dad? Do you think I can go back to the other side for a bit?' DG asked the man, who was relaxing slightly with the magical energy slowly fading away.

'And why are you going to the other side?' He cocked his head to the side, slightly confused by the question. He knew that she would occasionally miss it like he did, but she had only been here for a month and a half. There was no way that she had that much time to worry about the other side when she still didn't know about the Four and other such things that the O.Z. hid.

Cain quickly began to explain before Azkadellia or DG could give their incredibly biased recounts. The truth was that he hadn't decided who he agreed with. He knew, that as the most recent slipper that DG would be very useful on the other side. If she went than that would mean there would be less people needed- she had a back story, information, shelter and (even if it wasn't the safest thing for her) transportation. Plus the touch of magic that would make things quick and easy. Then again, Az was right. With Zero there and possibly his own little other side army it was incrediably risky for her to be there. Especially since the long coat knew that they were together, and especially since she didn't die when he tried to kill him. That tended to annoy Zero slightly.

But even if she didn't go, there was a million ways for DG to get into trouble (thanks to her magical abilities) and no possible way of assuring she would stay with a sitter. He decided to go with the decision of the winner of the argument, instead of participating in the fight.

It seemed however, that Ahamo did have an opinion.

'I agree with DG.' Despite the promise to himself, Cain glared at his King along with Azkadellia. Ahamo sighed and continued to explain himself. 'She's going to want to go back another time and this way she'll be helping out. Besides, if she's enough to keep you on your toes Cain, she'll be trouble for any long coat.' He winked at the daughter grinning at him.

'I'm going with you.' Azkadellia warned, still shooting murderous glares at her father. It was almost enough to think she was possessed by the witch again. Almost. She still had that hint of shyness that she gained every time someone who wasn't her immediate family was in the room.

'Me too.' Cain said, not sure whether he was glad that things had turned out this way.

'So much for wanting only a small party to go.' She mumbled, but still grinned at the two of them. They were going to see what she had been doing for the past fifteen years. 'Hey,' DG said suddenly, hitting his arm softly. Her eyes were wide in realisation. 'Did you end up opening that envelope?'

'Not yet.' He muttered, remembering shoving it in Jeb's hands before riding off when he heard the news of DG's "accident". He knew that it would not be too personal since D had already said that he might want to see it, but if Jeb read it before he got back (which he would because he didn't leave any instructions to refuse) somehow he felt cheated. He would not be the first to see her first letter to him.

Soon enough, Lavender entered the room apologising for her not being there sooner. It turned out that she had already started investigating where Zero was, and had been in conference with Glitch over communicator. She then began to scold DG for her stupidity, somehow making her feel guiltier than when Cain or Az had been yelling at her. Cain wondered whether he should get some tips off her later- it might save a lot of trouble in the long run. Finally, after she had finished expressing her disappointment and the situation had been explained to her, Lavender decided to agree with her husband.

'I wouldn't allow Azkadellia to go if DG didn't.' She explained and both girls understood. 'You'll need a bit of magic if you want to bring Zero in without much notice.'

DG snorted from her bed. 'Right. Magic to stop people staring. Did you _ever _tell mum about the other side?' She asked her father with a grin.

'She knows what she's talking about.' He chuckled, and took his wife's hand. Cain watched him kiss the Queen's cheek and look lovingly into her eyes, knowing that he was stealing a glance at a private moment but still couldn't tear his gaze away. He could only wish he and DG still had that sort of connection after 27 years of… he tried not to think the word, not knowing what he or D wanted.

He felt her grasp her hand and could see the difference between now and when he first walked into the room. The colour had returned to D's cheeks, flaring up as she smiled at him. She no longer looked like it was a struggle to sit up, but like she could walk all over the O.Z. once again. Or maybe even the other side. With an extravagant sigh he finally decided that he was a little okay with her going. Or at least as okay as not okay.

'You will stay in my sight each and every second we are over there.' She finally said. He blinked and tried to understand what she was saying.

'What?'

'Look, I'm a little reluctant to let you go.'

He decided that this conversation had turned back the front. _She _was worried about _him_? Was it even possible for her to worry about herself? 'What?'

'You've never been there before, and trust me it's a lot different than here. Zero already has knowledge of the place, and it won't help with your tendency to put yourself in danger.' She explained, and Cain saw her lips pull up slightly in a smirk before she managed to restrain them.

'Nice try princess.' He said, chuckling.

'But seriously. You could get into as much trouble there as I can here. More probably.'

'Why more?' He asked, slightly suspicious.

'Karma.' She said simply. For a moment he wasn't sure if he misheard her, but then decided it was some other side thing. Maybe they spoke another language too.

Realising he was still giving her a blank stare, he finally leant down to kiss her head and brush away the strand of hair that somehow made its way to her face. She smiled in the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair without the blockade of the hat. He finally pulled away from the kiss, realising that her parents were in the room and softly closed her eyelids which automatically fluttered open again.

'What?'

'Sleep now and I promise to not complain as much as I plan to about you coming.' He whispered and felt her breath on his face as she laughed softly.

'Sure.' She saw his face and rolled her eyes, ruining the act with the smile still on lips. 'Fine.' She reluctantly closed her eyes, and felt Wyatt press his lips to forehead.

'Sleep well Princess. I'll be back soon.'

DG automatically wanted to sit back up and ask him to stay but she was dragged down by the tiredness that muffled her senses but the weird sixth one she wasn't quite sure about. Through the darkness of sleep DG searched for familiarity, and just as she was sure she was about to reach a fedora bearing person he disappeared in a wisp of shadows. She growled in frustration as her hand slipped through the space he had been a moment before and she turned to see Azkadellia in the distance, hand in hand with Glitch. They both had their back to her and were leaning against each other, watching something take place beneath them. DG ran after them, screaming their name as loud as she could but neither turned. Reaching her arm to grab one of them they again disappeared just as Wyatt did, and the only evidence of their being here were the two foot prints dented the earth.

DG leaned over the cliff that they were standing on to see the procession they were watching. She felt the slow, mournful tune being played but could not hear it. People dressed in black marched slowly beside a lake. Four of them were at the corners of a glass case, holding a sleeping person in it, dressed in the most beautiful emerald dress. She leant closer to the edge of the cliff, trying to see the face of the person. For a moment DG was sure she was standing into a mirror but then she realised that was her. A sleeping image of her that would never wake up. Between her hands instead of the usual bouquet was a worn, brown fedora.

She searched desperately through the crowds for Cain, trying to see the differences between the black clad mourners. Then she saw him in the edge of the forest. He was not wearing black, but was clearly watching the procession. She could see the trail of tears on his face from here and tried to call out to him. To show him that she was not dead. He reached to his pistol, and unhooked it, spreading the bullets out on his hand. He closed the gun again and counted out the silver slugs in his hand. Both he and DG counted five. He lifted the gun to his head and she desperately tried to scream and reach out to him.

The ground beneath her began to crack and she suddenly felt herself being pulled towards the ground. Wyatt's eye lifted to her falling person and she saw his mouth circle into a surprised 'o'. The gun dropped from his hand to the ground and he began to run to where she would land. Her screams suddenly became silent and the procession continued onward. Still falling, DG saw a mourner take of their black cloak and expose their face before aiming three throwing knives at him. The girl with the pupiless eyes let them fly and the moment before DG struck the ground she saw them all hit Cain's chest- one squarely in the heart.

_For Adrian._

She didn't know how she was alive. By all rights she should be dead. All thoughts of the procession and her dead body being carried away were out of her mind, as was her fall from the cliff. But still she knew she should be dead. Flexing her limbs slightly, she felt no pain in them and tried to sit up. She was met with a wave pain that crashed onto her heart and wove its way around it, suffocating her momentarily until she remembered she was holding her breath.

She let out the air that had been held in her lungs and it pushed the ash floating in front of her away. Behind the fresh smell of burning was the drifting wildflower scent; one that reminded her of what had happened and why she was lying there in the grass. A fresh sting of rage flooded into her chest and she picked up the still hot sword that had blood burnt into it, ignoring whatever pain broke through the protective skin barrier.

She closed her eyes, and breathed in through her nose, trying to find the scent of the murderers. She instantly opened her eyes though, for his smiling face hid behind her lids. She could not focus on battle with her favourite image of him clouding her senses.

The wind picked up, circling around her as if to hold the rage in that one spot. Blonde tresses travelled in the air, trying to pull away from her but instead being pulled back in her face. Through the shield of hair, wind and the ash travelling in it she took a step forward feeling the crunch of burnt grass and flowers beneath her bare feet. Continuing forward she didn't know where she was going, but knew that it was towards revenge. She closed her eyes, only following the scent and seeing only _his_ face show the most tortured expression as the blade struck her heart. She could not feel it, but the wind gave a piercing shriek and carried his cry from times ago.

'Eve!'

'Adrian!' DG called back, sitting upright from her soft bed. She suddenly felt disorientated waking from the vivid dream and Azkadellia sitting right in front of her didn't help.

'Who's Adrian?'

'Someone who knows Eve.' DG replied instantly, though not decided whether she was the same Eve Zero had mentioned previously.

'Hmmm.' Azkadellia muttered, sitting back on the foot of the bed and crossing her legs.

'What?'

'Oh, nothing.' She whispered. 'Just some things rattling around in here.' She tapped her head with a long nail to demonstrate. 'With the amount of people the witch killed by… well taking their light, you're never sure whose thinking these things. It's almost enough to drive someone insane. And don't give me that look.' She hissed at DG's puppy dog eyes.

She sat back again, noticing the twitch in her fingers and knowing she needed to get up soon. Without a sketch pad or a good book she was never too good at sitting down for lengthy periods of time.

'How long was I out?' She asked when Cain burst through the door. She hadn't expected him to arrive so quickly.

'Bout eighteen hours.' Az replied, taking a bite out of an apple that she had stolen off DG's food plate. Ignoring Cain's glare she jumped off the bed and took the bag off him. 'These her clothes?'

'Mostly yours. I assumed most of her stuff would still be there. If not we have this little plastic thing.' He said sarcastically, holding up a shiny visa card.

'Eighteen hours?' DG asked, the vertigo taking on full affect again.

'How are you holding up princess?' Cain asked, taking her hand and kissing the knuckle gently.

'Fine.'

'She screamed another guy's name when she woke up.' Azkadellia corrected, smirking at the pair. DG glared at her sister before giving Cain an apologetic smile.

'I was someone else. But the guy was you, just with a different name.'

'Okay.' He replied, giving both her and her sister an odd look. 'You sure you're okay?' He asked again, and pressed his hand to her forehead.

'I'm fine, I'm fine.' She swiped him away and swivelled around to sit up, pleased that the room was standing right way up again. 'Do we get to go now?'

'Travel storm is on its way now.' Cain grinned at the princess's ecstatic expression. 'It's time to go D.'


	7. Chapter 6

**And hello people. Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I became a bit obsessed with another of my stories, one that's still going annoyingly. But I will attempt to finish this story before school starts again since I will probably have no time with year 12... anywho. Please give me some idea on how you feel about the chapter? Reveiws? :)**

**Hope you like it...**

* * *

Cain ignored the uncomfortable pain in his shoulder and continued to hold DG as she looked upon the wreckage of her old home. Under the wood that still remained in this side were ruined artworks that she told him used to be in the attic that acted as her room. He assumed that it was the destruction of these that upset her most- in one of the conversations to Azkadellia she was saying that they were the only connections she had to the Outer Zone. The images that slipped through her blocked memories onto canvas.

'I know that no one wants to go through this right now, but since we can't stay here where _can_ we stay?' Azkadellia asked, shrugging her donated denim jacket a little bit closer. Cain looked at their 'guard' for an answer, still trying to find a reason why the Queen thought that this man might be useful. So far all he had managed to do was note what a dump this place was and make the eldest princess trip. Twice.

'Sir?' The sergeant asked at Cain's continued glare.

'Any ideas Thompson?' He asked, in a voice that reminded the soldier he wasn't exactly welcome.

'The shed's still standing!' DG suddenly exclaimed and ran from his arms towards the frame of the old house. The three followed her and found the door of a corrugated iron structure open and with a nervous glance between Cain and Az went in. A small bulb above them burst into light and flickered- powered by a generator, Cain guessed by the dull, continues growl in the background. The flickering light shone on the ruffled hair of a girl leaning over a two wheeled vehicle.

'No way.' Cain hissed through his teeth, wondering what who in the heavens hated him. DG's favourite death-trap was still standing.

'My bike!' She squealed, her voice flooding with happiness. Cain and Az gave each other a glance, thinking the same thing; is this such a good thing? 'It's fate.' She announced, grinning at the two. They simply smiled nervously at her, both grateful that she was too excited to notice.

After several minutes of inspecting the shed and listening to DG's commentary about the state of her motorbike they heard a noise, muffled by distance and the iron shed.

'Oi!' they finally heard it properly as it was a few meters from the shed. Both Cain and Thompson reached for their pistols (neither had given up their holsters despite DG and Glitch's protests), and carefully peered around the edge. 'Get out of there. Trespassers!'

Cain could not stop DG as she rushed past and attacked the person who was now coming in the door.

'D, wait.' He said half-heartedly, enjoying the yells to come from this newcomer. No one would accuse her of trespassing on her own land. He felt his jaw drop when he recognised the man's screams as laughter.

'DG! What the hell?'

'What do you mean what the hell? What are you doing here Carter?'

A fresh wave of jealousy washed over Cain and before he could stop himself he watched himself call out to DG as he went to go see the newcomer.

'Sweetheart, who's this?' He asked, in a voice he had hoped sounded loving and threatening at the same time. Instead it sounded like his throat was blocked. Mentally kicking himself harder at DG's confused look she introduced the man before him as her old boss, Jimmy Carter.

'After the president?' Thompson asked from behind them. The old Tin Man was surprised- Thompson wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, only just passing the I.Q. test to become a royal guard and here he was, asking questions that seemed half-way intelligent. To Cain anyway, Jimmy Carter sounded like any man's name.

'That's the guy.' He replied, not bothering to look away from DG. 'And you were going to introduce me to this guy? You picked him up in the land of Oz I spose?'

DG gave Cain a sharp slap between the shoulder blades as he choked on nothing.

'Yeah. In _Australia_.' She replied, giving Cain another odd look. 'We came back to see Mom and Pop. Getting married you see.' She went on, over the sound of coughing and added a few more hits to Cain's back before he straightened up, his face slightly red and his eyes running. Carter shone the torch in his eyes, making him squint and step back.

'He's a keeper.' Carter muttered. She was confused at his reaction- Carter would normally make the best out of a potential joke like this and his face had turned down into a sad smile. 'I'm really sorry you missed the funeral.' He whispered, almost too soft for her to hear.

_Funeral?_ She jumped at Azkadellia's voice suddenly popping into her thoughts.

_Don't _do_ that!_ She replied, trying to retain a calm composure.

'Funeral?' She asked for the sake of Azkadellia's suddenly burning curiosity.

Carter's expression turned from sad to pitying. 'Lilly couldn't get into contact with you?' He asked, referring to the receptionist at the police station and her old high school friend.

'Carter, what happened?'

'DG, your mom and dad are dead.'

* * *

**Half an hour later.**

She knew exactly when she made the mistake. When someone told you that your parents were dead (whether they were robots or non) you were not meant to give out a lung full of relieved laughter. You were not meant to put a hand on the shoulder of the person delivering the news and say: 'You almost had me worried for a second there Carter. For a minute I thought someone really did die.' You were not meant to turn back at your sister when she was pointing out the mistakes in your head and tell her to get out of there. And you were especially not meant to let your emotions get you carried away with you and unravel the necklace your apparent 'fiancée' had around his wrist without touching it just to make sure she still knew which parents Carter was talking about.

All in all, not such a smart moment.

'I'm sorry about your necklace.' Cain muttered again, sitting on the small plastic chair of the waiting room. DG rolled her eyes again, wanting nothing more than to shove the fact that he was an idiot into his understandings. The stupid man had thought that she took it off him because she was mad he took it without asking her. On more than one occasion he had used the word 'stolen'.

'For the last time I am _not_ mad at you. ' She replied, adding a soft punch to his knee on the word 'not'. Cain rolled his eyes and looked to his left to read a poster of driving safely. DG just sat there opening and closing her jaw on the Tin Man's knee she was leaning on.

'DG!' Both turned to see a man in a brown uniform jog over to them. Standing up and turning her back to the man still cramped in the little plastic chair DG laughed.

'Elmer Gulch?' Cain heard DG say in disbelief. She continued laughing until the man scooped her up in a hug. He drifted around, turning her so that she was once again facing Cain. He gave her a questioning look.

_I have no idea._ She mouthed at him, before uncomfortably patting his back three slow times.

'Who is this?' He asked when she finally detangled herself from the man.

'You'll like him. He's a cop too. He helped me out of a pretty tight situations and stuck by my side ever since.' DG grinned at the blonde on the chair.

'Name's Wyatt Cain. Sheriff of the Middeldon County' He said, finally deciding that anything was better than sitting on the little plastic chair. He stuck out a hand that was attacked by the other man's. He grinned when he realised the other man was trying to be rough.

'Elmer Gulch.' The other man replied, suspicion poisoning his tone. 'I didn't think they had counties in Australia.'

'We just met in Australia. Neither of us lived there.' Cain quickly explained, pleased that only one statement was a lie, and a half lie at that. He felt DG grab his hand as they faced Gulch.

Like Zero, it would be a name easy to hate along with the man behind it.

'Right. Well DG, as long as you are here I expect you to stick to the speed limits. Now that you've got yourself another cop there's nowhere to hide.'

DG just smirked and replied; 'How do you think he got me out of the tight situations?' And with that she pulled Cain's hand to take him to the now free receptionist.

Lilly Strong had been DG's best friend from fourth grade right up till junior year. Then she started to go out with a senior, Chris Hazard and several fights broke their friendship up. Once they were graduated and Chris had been caught cheating DG had managed to patch up the friendship to a manageable state.

'Dora!' Lilly called when she saw DG walk up to the desk. The girl ran out through the side door to ten metres to the left of the couple before sprinting up and attacking her to the ground. 'You're alive!' The girl called out in a shrill voice, cut off by a trail of laughter.

'Yeah I'm alive Lils. What did you expect happened to me?' DG managed to disentangle herself from the girl and help her back up before stepping back to Cain's chest.

'Well I think you've gone a bit insane Dora…' Lily trailed off sadly, her eyes drifting to the floor. When Cain snorted she looked up at him through her white lashes. 'Whose this?' She asked, her voice dropping an octave and going into a slightly hoarse, sexy voice. It didn't suit the orange-pink lips it was coming out of.

'Dora's fiancée.' Cain replied, a smirk playing on his lips as he said the name.

'_You're_ getting married?' The girl swung her head to look at DG who just shrugged. 'What happened to all the feminist marches and the "keep the miss" banners?' She lifted a white eyebrow and continued. 'The girls only group at school? The punching of Martin King?'

'Whose Martin King?' Cain butted in.

'He tried to feel me up.' DG replied, noticing his hand flinch towards the gun in the holster. 'He lives in Canada now. Hey, where's Thompson?'

'There's another one?' There was no mistaking the thrill in the Lilly's voice.

'He's with Az finding somewhere we can stay.' Cain replied.

'Whose Az?' Lilly asked, pulling DG back to the little plastic chairs and sat her down. She felt like she was in high school again.

'My cousin.' Behind her Cain coughed. '_She_ was living in Australia with this idiot and we caught up. They wanted to see Mom and pop.' She successfully managed to make her voice go scratchy with emotion at the end. Cain coughed again. After a quick, obvious glare from his 'fiancée' Cain sat down and tried not to smirk at the string of lies DG gave her friend to avoid any dangerous questions. Such as the one she asked then.

'So how come you haven't gone to see your parent's grave's yet?'

'They have graves?' Was not such a brilliant reply. And yet it was the one the younger princess gave.

'Yeah they have graves Dora.' She raised an eyebrow at the stupid question and the snort from the newly come Azkadellia at the name 'Dora'. 'I mean they _are_ people.'

DG raised her hand to her mouth and bit on her finger to stop herself laughing. A muffled one-laugh that looked like she was choking on a sob escaped the girl and she was instantly in the arms of her friend.

'Awww.' The girl crowed. 'Poor Dora.' DG began convulsing slightly as she tried to block the laughs at her throat and decided that if she ever wanted to be an actress all she needed was Az to be doing that face at the scenes she needed to cry.

'Um. We better be going now.' Azkadellia cut in, unravelling DG from the pale girl and pulled them apart softly. It helped when DG was also trying to pull away from Lilly.

'Call me if you need any help.' She grabbed Thompson's shoulder as he passed them both, forcing him to turn around. 'I guess you're the leader of the group.' Both Azkadellia and Cain's eyes widened. 'Dora has this funny way of not knowing when she's in trouble. You can call me if you want.' Lilly pulled the pen lid off with her teeth, her eyes making all the suggestive comments she needed. 'Here's my number.' She said as the digits were scratched into his skin with the crappy pen.

'Uh, thank you Ma'am.' Her eyelids fluttered at the name she took as a compliment and he stepped back.

'Your world is weird.' He whispered to DG as he half ran out of the room.

'Yeah, well you have flying monkeys!' She yelled at him, causing alarm from the staff on their early morning shift. Also, Carter was still looking a little wary of her, his eyes constantly moving to her hands- presumably to see if she were to grab something without touching it again.

'Did you get somewhere to stay?' Cain asked Azkadellia, deciding to turn the conversation to a more other side friendly topic.

'No, I got one better.' She pulled out a polariod and DG stood on her toes to see it as it was passed to Cain. There was Zero, getting into a car, looking around. It was like a photo of a mobster from a Spiderman movie or something she decided. Thinking it was better to keep the idea to herself to avoid any other confusing conversations DG asked another obvious question.

'You didn't go after him?'

'Are you kidding? I'm not suicidal. Cain would kill me.' Someone on her left nudged DG's ribs.

'She's got the right idea.' He hissed. Letting herself smile and lean on his shoulder as they walked, DG knew he might be a little more relieved if she had 'the right idea'. But where was the fun in that?

'Where's he going?'

'A motel. He took out the last room apparently.' Az replied simply. 'I think he took _our _room.'

'Lets go pay a little visit.' Cain replied, curling his fingers around DG's knuckles as they held hands.

'I've got transportation.' DG suddenly spoke up, running towards the motorbike she drove to the station.

'Only one person can fit on that.' Cain replied, still finding it strange though reassuring he was scared of the machinery.

'Two people Cain. And I didn't just have _one_. Thompson is getting my fixer-upper.'

And then a bright red shiny bike swerved in front of them, bringing up smoke on the asphalt as it made marks on the road. Azkadellia waved the air, coughing on the smell of burnt rubber. She ignored the hand on her shoulder, to pissed to pay attention to anything other than breathing.

'Say hello to my second child.'


	8. And now a note from the author

Okay. Again, sorry for the long wait. I can't promise it won't happen again but I'll try everything for it to not.

With the transition in the story: the beginning of the last chapter was written directly after I finished chapter 5.

I didn't really know how to talk about the travel storm, and didn't really think that it was necessary. I make plenty of mistakes though so that's okay. And thanks to KLCtheBookWorm for pointing that out.

From "the travel storm is ready", they travelled (they being DG, Az, Cain and that weird Thompson guy), to Kansas where DG saw the complete wreck of the farm house from the storm that took her to the OZ. I got the idea mainly, and I know it's not unique at all, from the windows and stuff that were lying on DG when she first woke up…

Anyway. I realise now going back over chapter five that "it's time to go D." may have confused people. Sorry about that. In my head though, he wouldn't have said anything to Azkadellia as well since well… he was just too smitten with DG. Time for sighs:_ awww_.

You'd all laugh if you knew me.

Hope that's cleared a few things up. Please correct me if I'm thinking a completely different sort of thing with the whole lack of transition.


	9. Chapter 7

Azkadellia had never considered herself a coward; there was very little that DG could dare her and she wouldn't do. She had never thought she would be afraid of a bike. But with the glint in her sister's eyes and the excitement spreading to their connected hands Az knew that this would be dangerous. Her little sister tended to have a way of getting them into trouble and she assumed that this would be of those times. Not in trouble off their parents or even Cain mind you, but that was more frightening. Who knew what the hell would happen on the bike.

But there was Cain, the traitor, taking the helmet and strapping it on DG's head. Of course he would put it on her. Not that she didn't agree of course that her little sister should wear it, but he was acting cavalier about going on the bike. She was _not _going to be the coward.

Disconnecting herself from her sister she marched over to Thompson who was twisting his wrist slightly, making the engine roar. His eyebrows moved suggestively as he did and DG laughed.

'For someone who thinks this world is weird, I'm sure you would have fitted in perfectly.' DG yelled over the growl of the engine. She was pulling Cain to sit behind her and he gave a look to Azkadellia. What that look meant though, the eldest Gale sibling didn't understand.

'I'm just acting the part Princess.' Thompson replied in a thick American accent that was normally attributed to teen bad boys in made-for-TV movies. Az understood the look Cain was giving her now, as Thompson called the girl 'Princess'. It was her title, but still no one called her that. She was _his_ princess.

Az gave a little prayer of thanks that Glitch didn't call her princess often. It was a strange thing, but she much more preferred 'Azkadee' or 'Delia'. He even called her highness a few times which made her laugh.

'You're kidding, right?' She asked Thompson as he sat on the driver's seat. Her theory was, if she had to do this why not go the whole way out and actually _drive_ the thing?

'Ever driven one of these before?' He asked with the same accent.

'Well… no.' Az started, with full intention of figuring out her argument.

'I'd rather that you didn't risk your life highness.' It sounded like something Cain would say to DG. She turned to her sister who had an eyebrow raised. She was acting like DG.

'Come on Az. I'll teach you to ride some other day.' She sounded… impatient? Well this situation was reversed. Soon DG would be shopping for dresses and having to try on every pair of shoes she saw.

_Will not._

_I know._

_Just get on the bike_.

And she did, nervously grabbing Thompson's shoulders before he sighed, and grabbed her arms, making her hug his stomach. Maybe Ambrose could drive one of these when she got back?

But before she could think about the man any longer they shot forward and she thought she left her stomach back where they started. She tried to call out to DG who was travelling slightly in front of them, but her voice was pushed away with the velocity of the wind. Or really, her against the wind.

Her chest started to vibrate and her stomach kept feeling strange, but her cheeks pushed up so much that they hurt- she was laughing apparently. She could slightly hear DG's shouts of joy as they passed the place she was a minute ago. Even Cain seemed to be enjoying himself.

'This is the place!' DG screamed at Thompson, pointing over to the upcoming stack of houses. Strange trees covered the entrance- they were like sticks with many legged insects attached on it.

_Palm trees_. Her sister explained, and it was a strange mixture, the absolute clear voice in her head mixed with the wind blocking out everything else.

As they approached the buildings Thompson seemed to speed up. His body leant forward, pulling Azkadellia with him. She closed her eyes as they passed DG and Cain who were screaming at him to stop. He was doing something DG didn't have the guts too?

The colours that were simply flying by began to spin and Az felt her hair drop to the side as they began to inch closer to the ground. Oh god she was going to crash. She was going to die. Her breathing seemed to stop as the ground passed only a few inches from her cheek and then- nothing. They were sitting upright on the bike again, her arms unable to unlock from around Thompson's stomach.

'Um, highness, you can get off now.' Someone grabbed her waist and pulled backwards while another unlocked her arms.

'Come on Az.' She heard DG breath out with the effort of picking her up from the bike. She _tried_ to help, by at least unlocking her joints, but they remained stubborn as they latched her to the seat of the bike. 'Get up.' Her sister growled. She let out an intelligible laugh and saw Cain and Thompson giving very different looks to each other.

Cain was furious, probably from scaring DG more than nearly killing her. She wasn't annoyed at him, he was so smitten with her younger sister that you could only feel jealous if you were to feel any negative emotions. She didn't of course- she had Ambrose and her sister deserved everything she got.

Thompson was still smirking. He grabbed her knees, with probable intentions of getting her off the bike but that was when she snapped awake.

'You guys have such old fashioned traditions.' DG muttered as Az jumped from his touch. The elder Gale ran to catch up with her little sister, glaring at the still laughing Thompson.

'He's certainly changed since we got here.' She heard DG say casually. It might have worked without the look and the fact she could feel her sister's thoughts when they were holding hands.

'He does not _like me_.' Azkadellia hissed back, trying to casually look back and saw Thompson was still staring directly at her. 'It doesn't matter anyway.'

'I know. You and Glitch. How could I forget when he gets all dyslexic around you?' She grinned.

'We are no way near as bad as Cain and yourself are. There is something wrong when a Tin Man whose been to battle against a witch's army goes all soft next to my rough and guts younger sister.' She laughed as DG blushed and turned to Cain, reaching her arm for him to hurry. 'How bout we wait outside and you two can go in looking for a room.' Both Az and DG laughed at Cain's sudden reaction.

'You okay there?' DG laughed, slapping between his shoulder blades as his throat contracted.

'I'm fine.' He growled back. She laughed again at his apparent menacing reply, sliding the door open.

The plan had been that they would sound like a normal group- Cain suggested that as long as they didn't talk to loud, Zero wouldn't be suspicious. It was a risky plan at best, but with the police on their back and just the four of them against a possible entire military, they took that risk.

'Hey!' DG called, and slapped the heel of her hand against the bell. 'Someone there?'

'Yes yes. Coming. Always so impatient these Americans.' They heard a scratchy old voice mutter. The floor boards squeaked at the person came towards the doorway joining the two rooms, and suddenly an old, olive skinned woman with snow white hair walked out.

'Actually, we're Australian.' Thompson interrupted, throwing his arm over Azkadellia's shoulder. His voice contained a very faint accent. How the hell did he know what Australians sounded like? DG wondered.

'Yes yes. No difference. All impatient. All illiterate.' She pointed up at the 'NO VACANCY' sign hanging above her head, the 'C' and 'N' flickering slightly.

'I know that.' DG sighed, apparently exasperated. 'but we left our friend to come pick up a room and we don't know which one he's in.'

The woman raised her eyebrow sceptically. 'What name of this friend?'

'Addie Ziggoran.' Azkadellia interrupted quickly, before anyone could say anything else. She seemed almost nervous- like it was a rash act to say anything at all.

The old woman pushed her glass up, and leant forward over the book, making a tutting noise with her tongue over her teeth. Her bony finger scratched the page before stopping and tapping it, a small triumphant noise escaped the woman's nostrils.

DG leant over to see what was written but the book slammed with such a force that she jumped back into Cain.

'Privacy!' The woman screamed. 'You Americans never respecting people privacy!'

'Sorry.' DG mumbled, her eyes lowering as she looked apologetic. 'I guess we'll go now. Try to find another motel.'

'Huh!' The woman yelled back. 'Good luck!' Though her tone indicated she did not wish them any kind of good fortune.

DG grabbed her sister's and Cain's hand, dragging them outside. Thompson still had his arm around Az so he was slowing them down quite a bit. When they finally got outside and closed the glass door Az shrugged out of the arm, pulling away from him.

'Get off.'

'Sure thing babe. OW!' Cain shook the fist that had just collided with Thompson's nose, giving a wink at the elder Gale sister. 'What the hell was that for?'

'She is your superior. You are to refer to her as your highness when we are not in front of people, any other time you are to call her Azkadellia.'

'Or Az.' DG added. Cain nodded a small thanks before turning to his soldier again.

'Do you understand?'

Thompson pulled his hands from his nose to show the blood and mucus flowing towards his mouth and Azkadellia whitened suddenly. 'I understand.' He growled in reply, and stepped back so that the three of superior rank could go first.

'You didn't need to do that.' DG hissed at Cain. 'I was about to hit him.'

'Exactly. You need to control yourself. Now you'll have to deal with your anger another way.'

'Good thing we're going towards the guy who shot you.' She replied back, releasing his hand and folding both over her chest.

'What?'

'Oh. Did I just hear the appreciation of me coming?' DG cupped her hand over the back of her ear. Both Azkadellia and Cain rolled their eyes and remained silent instead of saying something to lengthen her rant. 'I saw which room our little Addie is in. And Az, seriously. Addie?'

'It was so that Cain could never find him.' She replied, grinning. Cain allowed himself a brief moment of silent gloating. He was the one Zero was most afraid of? Wow. DG stopped, causing everyone else to stop suddenly as well.

'Okay. Az, you and Thompson go around the back. Keep in the link. See if you can quietly get the door unlocked. Me and this idiot here will go see what Zero is doing.' DG whispered. Cain resented the 'idiot' but he did just steal her punch so understandable.

_Since when were you leader?_

_Since no one else has another plan. Otherwise they would be butting in now._

'Let's go.' And she could feel all the reluctance flowing from the three following her, but still no one interrupted.

Cain gave Thompson a threatening look, opening his jacket to show the six shooter before he turned to follow DG as she attempted to climb up on the windowsill. Of course her foot kept slipping on the slanted bricks, her sneakers having been worn for so long they had no grip on them. She nodded when she finally had a good grip on the window, and was as out of sight from Zero as she could get.

He ignored the hand she held out for her, knowing full well they would both fall back into the stupid porcelline palm tree at the two corners of the window. She took his hat off his head anyway, possibly because she didn't want Zero to see a very familiar fedora jumping near his window, or maybe just to offer him something when he gets up. It worked out both ways.

But he let her wear the hat as they leaned over and peered through the grimy window and squinted to see what dastardly deed the long coat was performing (DG's words, not Cain's).

Of all the things he could have seen Zero doing, this was something that truly sickened him. He didn't even know that people _did_ that. Maybe it was an other side thing, buts he couldn't imagine DG or Lord Ahamo sticking her face into anything like that…

She said it was called a burger. Even the name sounded like it was dripping in fat. Not that fattening was such a bad thing. He'd been through many low stocked winters with Adora and Jeb, and the Tin Suit didn't exactly satisfy his taste buds but this was just… disgusting.

'I can't believe I haven't had one since I landed in the O.Z.' DG muttered, already going over in her head where the closest place to get one was, since Carter probably wouldn't let her two hundred yards near his diner anymore.

'I have actually kissed the lips that have allowed _that_ to be passed through?' Cain whispered back incredulously.

'Cain, everyone eats them. They're not bad.' He nudged away from her slightly, leaning as far as he could without knocking down the ornamental palm tree down. 'I won't eat them in front of you if that makes you happier.' She hissed and pulled him up. His shoe slipped on the brick edge and the pull to the shoulder overbalanced him, kicking the Porcelline tree down so that a very audible _smash_ was heard. DG, in an attempt to stop Cain falling completely off managed to drag him by his coat, but span around with the extra weight and fell off the edge.

'Deeg!' Cain hissed. True she only fell a metre to the ground, but she skidded on the small pieces, and they dragged and caught on her skin, breaking it open.

'Ow ow ow ow.' She whispered, biting her lip before bringing up her hands to inspect them.

'Dammit D. Can you not go five minutes without putting yourself in some sort of trouble?' He jumped off, damning Zero to hell and reached to the bleeding girl.

'My jeans are ruined.' She whined and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he scooped her up. 'And my shirt.' She winced while her weight pushed the wounds against his arms.

'How the hell you're still alive I'll never know.' He whispered. 'I thought that maybe you'll be in less trouble here than you are back in the Zone, but as always you prove me wrong.' His brow furrowed when DG didn't reply with one of her testy comebacks. He realised why when a click of metal was followed by cold steel pressed against his temple.

'You have no idea how much trouble you're in though.' The familiar voice replied, and the metal was taken off his skin for a moment before it whistled to bone with a relatively high velocity and the world went black.

'Bastard!' Was the only thing he heard before his world also became silent.


	10. Chapter 8

DG silently thanked Glitch for all of those 'dancing' lessons. Even though she gave up on dancing after fracturing his toe, Glitch finally gave in to her requests of teaching how to hurt people on purpose. True, she wasn't very good at it but she knew how to dish out a few bruises a bit better.

Her mind had frozen when Zero walked up behind Cain. She couldn't drag her sight back to the concern in his look, but just stared right at the supposedly loaded gun. But when Wyatt was knocked unconscious, her dancing lessons came right back to her.

'You bastard!' She cried before pulling her arm back so that she could hit his nose like Cain had done to Thompson earlier. But he got to her first- the hand that was not holding the gun grabbed hold of the oncoming wrist and all she did was see him catch it and twist it an unnatural way, several small cracks sounded and then she screamed. The pain was excruciating. She bit her lip to muffle the screams and just cried out a little as she tried to get to her feet and attack him again.

He fell to the ground before her left fist could reach his cheek.

'You okay?' Thompson asked. She mumbled an affirmative and indicated with her shoulder to the collapsed Cain.

'You're an idiot.' Az told her as she checked the wrist. It was of course broken and would need attention but now Az had rendered the long coat unconscious without touching him they could take him back to the O.Z. where one of the healers could fix her hand.

'The idea that you should use magic didn't pop into your head at all?'

'Well it seems obvious now.' DG replied as her sister dulled the pain.

'You would use enough magic to nearly kill you to go see this guy, but when he's there you just decide to use your _fist_?' Az continued, seeming unaffected by her sister's interruption. 'DG, you're not a fighter. Use you magic to help you.' A muffled groan sounded behind them and Az got up. 'I'm sure he's going to want to yell at you for a bit more.'

'Deeg?' Cain groaned and she span around and attacked him. She was sure that something that hard to the head would keep him unconscious for a while at least.

'Hey.' She instantly found that even though the pain was dulled, it did not stop it from hurting as she through her arms around him. 'Ow.' She grinned and took back the hand, keeping it steady with the other.

'What happened sweetheart?'

'Well I think you've been out for a whole, minute and a half at the most.' DG told him, trying to take his attention from anything that she could have purposely done- and she knew that Cain would take her broken wrist as something she did on purpose. It didn't work of course.

'I'm talking about you kiddo.' She used to hate the name but now… well she didn't mind it. 'What did he do to you?'

'Well Az knocked him unconscious.' She started but stopped at his look. God those icy blue eyes could burn right through you.

'I'm not talking about Az.' He grabbed her good hand and pressed it against his lips. 'I'm talking about you.'

'My wrist is broken.' She replied. He dropped her hand automatically, making her laugh through the throbbing pain. 'Not that one.'

'General.' Thompson interrupted. 'I'm sorry but we have Zero and a storm is ready to go when we need it.' His tone suggested to DG why he joined the Royal militia. He was a man of rank, order and the occasional prank. He was a natural born Private.

'Thank you Corporal.' And of course he would always be at least a few ranks above what he should be.

_Sorry we didn't get to stay here that long_. DG heard her sister think. Az took off her cardigan and fashioned a sling out of it for DG to put her arm in to stop any unneeded jolting. At least the technology for travelling between sides had changed.

Glitch had told her that she had travelled the old fashioned way- into the wind. Now they had harnessed the power of electricity and lightning to push people to the different dimensions. She was very surprised when she had been standing in front of the lake at Finaqua one second and the remains of her only other home the next. The shock had been so much that when she noticed a few of her canvases littered around she fell to the ground to be immediately supported physically by Cain. It was one of her weaker moments but somehow Cain made her feel stronger than she really was.

'Ready Deeg?' She expected it was Wyatt who would ask that. But instead Az pulled gently on her uninjured arm, towards the open field on the other side of the road. Of course they couldn't take the bikes back to the house with an extra passenger and one less driver.

_Do you really want to go back?_

_Maybe I can scrounge up some of my artwork. _Her thoughts turned to the pieces of canvas that looked like they were confetti from the broken glass hitting it in the tornado. _Maybe not_.

_Sorry sis_.

Thunder roared overhead and clouds rolled over as Az and DG concentrated, holding the emerald between their hands. Lightening landed in front of them, killing the grass and suddenly DG grew very afraid.

'Concentrate Deeg.' Az muttered, her teeth clenched together as she tried to push out enough magic for the two of them.

'Sorry.' DG apologised and closed her eyes, allowing that peace to go through her when she needed to do something out of the ordinary. And then she got that jittery feeling that she didn't really experience the first time for lack of knowing what to expect. The electricity flowed through her and out her fingertips making her feel as if she were the kind of witch from Harry Potter or something.

And then they were in front of the crystal lake that glittered, reflecting the light from the two suns.

'Okay, let's go.' Cain ordered, apparently over the strange feeling. She and her sister remained motionless though, watching the sky as they pushed the dark clouds that had already retreated from the west. It was afternoon, that must of meant that it was incredibly early morning when they left. The time difference between the OZ and the other side could bring out the worst sort of jet lag.

If she hadn't had to deal with trying to find her parents, and then the emerald when she first came here (or really, the second time she came here) she would have probably been dead to the world for the first couple of days.

'D. Highness, I'm sorry but it's time to go.' Az let go of her sister's hand, leaving the emerald with her as she followed Cain and Thompson to the castle.

'What just happened?' DG asked herself out loud, before shuffling forward to the stables to collect her charcoals she had left there. She was not half way before someone grabbed her shoulder, causing her to yell aloud, still anxious from when Zero had pointed a gun at her and Cain.

'You didn't disappoint me.' A voice that was somehow attached to the hand on her shoulder said. DG spun around to see the pupiless eyes and wavy blonde hair of Ivy. 'But I would have rather seeing what you did. All I know is the gossip from the kitchen staff.'

'What?' Sometimes she hated being royalty- one of the biggest additions to the role was being the centre of every gossip story. The day someone caught her and Cain had been a big one.

'They said you eloped together.'

DG laughed, remembering how they were no longer getting married. They never really were, but somehow she felt closer to him as she introduced him to everyone as her fiancée.

'No. We went to see Zero.' She swore her eyes flashed red as they twitched across, but DG couldn't be sure if Ivy was looking over at Cain and Thompson dragging the recently captured. She looked over her shoulder anyway and saw some of the guard running over to collect Zero. 'I've got to go. I'll see you soon I guess.'

'Yes. I guess you will.' Ivy said, before turning and drifting off towards the forests in her black silk costume- it looked a bit like those things she had to wear when she did karate in elementary school.

DG ran to catch up to the guard- she didn't have to run far, apparently it was difficult to drag Zero across the ground as he began waking up. But still she had to run slower than normal, her wrist beginning to really hurt again. Where the hell was Az when she needed her?

'DG!' Her face split into a wide smile when her favourite viewer came running towards her. 'You had fun?'

'Yeah.' She replied, slightly surprised she was being truthful. 'yeah I did. Hey Raw can you do something about my hand?' She tried to downplay it, as if it was just the mere inconvenience instead of the pain. He of course saw right through her and shook his head sadly.

'I can't fix bone. That has to heal by self. Can dull the pain though.' He gently held the hand through Az's cardigan and she felt her hand start to feel a little cooler, until it was almost like ice. Her hand then felt like the ice was melting over it, and as the imaginary water ran down her arm the pain started to go away. No wonder Cain freaked out when Raw did this to his leg- it felt weird.

'Thanks Raw.' She grinned as her friend smiled so much his pointy teeth showed. At least one of her friends hadn't changed.

The thought came at once and she hadn't realised she felt that way until she felt Az trying to look through her mind. She blocked it off though, wanting to figure out what she meant by it before her sister started to make any assumptions.

Raw began leading her towards the castle so she could get some sort of cast on her wrist. Once he pressed his arm on her back she yelled aloud, before throwing her good hand over her mouth to quiet herself. Her eyes rolled underneath her closed eyelids as she heard Cain's voice from several yards ahead.

'Captain can you take my side?' He asked his son. Jeb must have nodded an affirmative because not to long after than another body came close to her. 'Deeg what's wrong?'

'Why can't she have had a real palm? Stupid breakable decoration.' Her eyes opened to see Cain going over all her wounds again before looking at their viewer friend.

'Can you fix her like you fixed me?'

He shook his head, giving them both a sad look. 'Pieces are imbedded. Once healers get them out I can.'

'Of course.' Cain growled. 'Come on D.' He tried to gently lift her up, but there wasn't much that hadn't been shredded by little bits of sharp material.

'Wait. Raw could you please fix Cain's head up?' She swore his whole face shifted into the image of pure annoyance.

'I'm fine.'

'I'm not going anywhere until you get it fixed. Head wounds are much more serious.' He sighed but, holding her up, walked closer to Raw. DG grinned as Cain shivered next to her, knowing now what he was feeling.

'Thanks furball.' He muttered, before trying to pick DG up again.

'I can walk.' She hissed, and as to prove it to him, continued to make her way to the palace. He caught up with her, obviously still annoyed as he began with his silent treatment. His thumb though, rubbing her hip slightly as he directed her -DG rolled her eyes. Like she was going to miss the great big building that she had been living in for the past few weeks- told part of the truth of his concern for her.

'Why is Jeb back so soon?' She asked.

'There's a much more serious situation here. We need to get Zero to talk.' Cain replied, breaking his silence for business talk.

'But Zero was gone only after the morning inspection yesterday. They saw him before that.' She noticed Cain's concrete jaw as he didn't give away anything- which essentially was giving away everything. 'What happened?'

'One of the soldiers had been kidnapped and a long coat loyal to Zero took his place. He was in charge of inspections for the past week.' The past week? Zero could do a lot in a week. Hell, he could have been prince of the OZ in a week.

'How did you find out?' DG breathed out.

'They gave him back to us.'

She stopped suddenly, wincing at the pressure of his arm against her back as he kept walking. 'They _gave him back to us_?' She hissed. 'Who is _they_, and _why_ did they give him back to us?'

'Sweetheart, don't you think that you should get fixed up before you get worried about this?'

The look she gave him told him that this was obviously not an option. 'Cain, I promised I would protect this land and I don't think a few scratches and a broken bone can take that back. People die for my family, how can I not do the same for theirs?'

'Woah. DG. There is no way that you are going to be put into the situation where you die for this land. If you want to do something, live for them.'

She crossed her arms, and blew a piece of hair out of her face. 'Just answer the questions.'

'We don't exactly know who they are, but probably a few long coats whose lives got worse after the witch died.' There was hardly a few. The Tin Men were still working undercover to find the suspected thousand men. Not that they would be much trouble against the Royal Militia, but along with some members of the Armed Forces from the Other Side… well suddenly a war looked like it was brewing.

'Why did they give him back?'

'We don't know.'

They didn't know. Along with the 'don't exactly know who', the 'don't know why' looked even more dangerous. How could they be prepared for anything if they didn't know what they needed to be prepared for?

And before she knew it they were walking again. A breeze flowed past and she shivered slightly, finding out the she was wet from the storm she and Az had conjured. Normally Glitch had an invention that would bring the storm, and when that happened it was much more controlled. A tornado to use as an emergency escape, no rain and very little lightning.

But since she and her sister weren't especially used to bringing on the weather, it all came with it. Including the rain.

'No. You must be cold too.' DG protested as Cain gave her his coat. True it was wet, but it was a warm kind of wet. Wyatt warm. She tried to shake herself out of her train of thought and followed him as he ran through the doors that the footmen opened for them.

'Thanks.' DG yelled over her shoulder as she normally did- the people here had no manners- and just succumbed to her happy place as about ten people began to crowd around her.

The one with the strongest grip, as usual, was the resident Vampeer to the palace. He guided her to the medical quarters and told her to rest on her stomach, as the majority of the pieces were imbedded in her back. She did, finding though that she could see less around her. Not knowing if anyone else was in the room, she tried to guess the names of the people who might have come.

'Az?' No answer. That meant that her mother and father weren't here either, for they would have corrected her immediately. 'Glitch?' She asked, her voice wavering slightly. Again, no answer. She had not made many friends among the palace residents- not well enough that they would come to see how she would do anyway. 'Wyatt?' She asked in the smallest voice of all.

She heard someone get up, but the footstep retreated to the back of the room where the door was slammed shut.

'Now, Highness, please take some of this.' The Vampeer held out a suspicious looking bottle that didn't have a label. 'Drink or this will hurt.' Deciding she was not at all a masochist, DG took a whole mouthful, nearly chocking as she discovered what the contents were.

'Gin?'

'I do not work with anaesthetics. Now hush.'

But as she felt something sharp and cold put pressure on one of the cuts she screamed. He took it away reactively but the area still stung and if she could, DG would have covered her eyes. He doused the materials in alcohol.

'Just stay quiet and keep drinking.' The apparent healer instructed as he began again to fiddle around with the open skin.


	11. Chapter 9

'You have preeetty eyes.' DG mumbled as Cain lifted her up again. She had been falling off her chair for the past fifteen minutes in ways he didn't know even existed.

'Have we found that stupid thing yet?' He roared at the room of soldiers running around. Each who past him shook their head before looking again for the Vampeer who was accused of torturing a member of the Royal Family. Cain didn't know what the law was that includes getting her drunk, but he sure as hell would punish the creature for that too.

'Why so angry?' She pouted her lips and furrowed her brows as she thought she was making a hilarious impersonation of his mood. He brought her down to the soldier's quarters for the reason that nobody would laugh and encourage her. Azkadellia had given him the inspiration of doing that when she nearly choked on laughter when DG stole his hat again and began doing a sloppy cowboy walk.

'I'm not angry.' He tried to say in his most soothing voice. 'I am just a little annoyed.'

'Someone else was in my room you know.' She told him, pressing on the buttons of his jacket.

'What?'

'But they left just before he started digging into my back.' He swore that there was disappointment laid under the slurred speech. At least she had some idea of what happened to her.

He rubbed his hand along her back again, his anger rising as he passed the bumps of scars along the once smooth skin. It turned out some Vampeers have similar skills to that of the Viewers, but instead of leaving the skin how it was, they just speed up the healing process. This of course, left scars there.

'I'm so sorry I wasn't there.' He whispered to her, pulling her closer. She grabbed onto him as well, knowing that he was in one of his moods that she never really understood. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Her words were even sloppier than they had been before, and he felt her chest raise and lower in a slow and comfortable rhythm as she fell asleep in his arms. He sat there, with her curled up on his lap in silence for just under five minutes before a quiet knock sounded on the door and Jeb walked in.

'The Queen wishes to know how she is.'

'And I wish to know how this happened.' Cain growled back, in a voice only loud enough that Jeb could hear it. He didn't want to wake the girl up.

'Father I-'

'Jeb, I asked you to go look after her. She had no one else in there with her.'

'I did go in.' the youngest Cain shot back. He raised his head to the ceiling as he knew his father was waiting for a better explanation. 'But I couldn't stay there.' He said, still not looking at his father.

'The only reason I'd accept is "because I needed to stop the army wanting to attack her from going in".' Cain hissed, and allowed the girl to move against him in her sleep before giving the signal to Jeb to speak again.

'No.' Jeb replied, in a soft voice. Not because he was afraid of waking DG up, but because he was ashamed.

'Well then what Jeb? Because now she has a reminder that will stay with her forever that I couldn't stop a psychotic healer from torturing her.' His voice had risen above his control, but DG didn't stir.

'I realised she loved you, all right?' Jeb roared back. The elder Cain tensed, so much that he looked almost like a statue. His mind slowed so much that he could only think of a one word answer.

'What?' He breathed out, his throat closing as he said it.

'Don't take any offence to this, but I could see why you loved her. She's young, beautiful, royalty-'

'Jeb, I don't love her because of that.' Wyatt interrupted. He knew people would get that impression.

'I know. Let me finish.' He rolled his eyes, and stepped to the side. 'She's young, beautiful, adventurous, head-strong, willing to do anything for those around her.' He smiled slightly at a memory he couldn't fully grasp. 'And here's where I asked you to take no offence. You're nearly twice her age, you've been married, you have a kid nearly her age.' He took something out of his pocket and through it at his father.

The elder Cain uncrumpled it and his mind began reeling. It was what had been in the envelope she had given him. There on the paper, slightly smudged, was a family portrait from nearly nine years ago. He was there, standing tall with the Tin Man badge on his collar, with his hand on the shoulder of his eight year old son. The little child was grinning up at the woman who was ruffling his hair with a loving smile on her face. Adora.

'Why?'

'I have no idea. But then in the room- she asked for you as if you were really the only one she wanted there. As if she needed you there.' Jeb whispered. Wyatt winced at the mental and physical pain he caused to the girl by not being there, and realised he was coming to the same conclusion as Jeb.

He knew she loved him, for some stupid and dangerous reason. He knew they shouldn't be together, but he also knew that he couldn't bear to be apart from the girl for too long. And now he knew she felt the same.

Why did she draw the picture?

'Tell the Queen she's fine. She can come in and see her daughter if she wants.' Cain whispered. Jeb bowed his head and silently walked out of the room, leaving the two alone in the armchair.

'DG?' Queen Lavender called, walking into the room. Lord Ahamo followed after her, their fingertips touching as they went towards their daughter. 'Oh, my angel.'

'My men are doing everything they can to find the person responsible for this.' Cain promised them. 'I would have joined them, but DG insisted I stayed with her.' And for the first time he didn't feel embarrassed to admit their feelings to her parents. Ahamo would know how he felt- both were men of the thing least like royalty, but both were only drawn to the position because of the women they loved.

'Of course.' Lavender sighed, stroking her daughter's cheek. 'She reeks of alcohol.' She noticed sadly.

'I apologise deeply for not being in the room with her.' Cain insisted. He began to feel uncomfortable as he realised he was sitting while his King and Queen were kneeling next to him; they seemed to think nothing of it though. 'Would you like to sit down?'

'I'm fine.' Lavender dismissed. 'If you move you'll most likely wake her.'

DG shifted again, throwing her hands around his neck, accidently hitting his temple with her cast in the process. He pressed his hand to the spot, grinning at the girl as she remained completely asleep.

'We'd like to thank you for your efforts in the recapture of Zero.' Ahamo whispered. 'You're a credit to our guard General Cain. You haven't offered us a chance to regret our decision to place you as Head of Military.'

'Thank you Sir.' Cain replied, not sure of what else to say. But when talking to those of higher rank, he had long since found out that less was always more.

'I'm sure you will look after our daughter with the same diligence.' Ahamo was now not looking at Cain, but instead stroking his daughters hair.

'Sir, if I may; diligence is for work but I will give her my heart in my efforts to protect her.' Cain replied. Ahamo and Lavender grinned, looking at each other.

'That's the response I was hoping for.' Lavender gushed. 'But I expect we don't need to warn you that she won't make your quest to keeping her safe the easiest one.'

'You don't need to warn me, but thank you anyway Majesty.' Lavender gave him a small smile before leaving again with her husband. Cain noticed again that their hands never disconnected.

He had admitted his feeling of their daughter to the two most powerful people in the Outer Zone. He considered that an accomplishment for the day, and all he needed for the rest to be perfect was to find that sick bastard and make him pay.

'My Tin Man.' DG mumbled in her sleep. He held her closer, wondering if he should wake her up soon and get Glitch to give her some of the sobering liquid. 'No… Long coat.' She whispered, as if she were discovering something for the first time. 'Adrian.' She squeezed on Cain's neck tighter and he could hear her heart beating through the thin material of her shirt and three inches of air. 'No.' Her heart began to beat faster, and he carefully placed a hand just above it, feeling it vibrate against her ribs.

There was only one person he'd trust to help her with something like this at the moment.

'Glitch!' He roared. Instead a blonde girl in the green uniform of the Royal Militia walked in. 'Ivy go get the Royal Advisor!'

'Adrian.' DG mumbled again. He saw Ivy hesitate at that, but after another yell of 'GO!' she was off, running down the hall.

'You okay sweetheart?' He whiped her forehead, feeling the moisture sticking to his fingertips. 'Could you possibly not get into any danger for the rest of the year?'

But her heart kept pounding along as the things she mumbled became increasingly incoherent. He could see in her face that she was in pain, but he didn't know what to do to stop it other than wait for the Zipper head to turn up. He only had been truly powerless four times:

The day he met Adora he was simply struck by her face and her ability to simply _survive_. She didn't care what anyone thought of her and he would have said before the moment he saw her that neither did he.

The second were the hours that Adora was giving birth to their son- her cries couldn't be soothed by simple words and there was no way to stop this from happening when he loved each of the people in the situation.

The third was the day that Zero and his 'friends' came to tell him they knew he was part of the resistance. He couldn't fight; he couldn't plead; he couldn't do anything to stop that from happening. And when they dragged the unconscious bodies of Jeb and Adora away before they turned on the TDEHTL, that was the worst moment of all.

And then there was now. Sure he could scream and yell, but he couldn't leave DG so he sure as hell couldn't make Glitch hurry up from his hopefully sprinting pace. Absolutely powerless.

'Cain?' Glitch puffed out as he slid through the door. 'What's wrong?'

'Her heart.' He lifted the girl so she was closer to Glitch and his eyes widened as he heard how quick it was beating. 'Could the alcohol do this?'

'No. It's meant to slow down your system.' He checked her pulse by placing two fingers on her jugular, and after counting under his breath, bit his lip.

'What?' Cain growled, knowing when his friend was hiding something.

'Just remember that DG is in your arms and any excess yelling may stress her, causing her heart to race faster.' Cain's look did not subside. Obviously he had thought about that. 'I think the gin may have been traced with something.'

Taking two deep breaths, he tried to remember what Glitch had just said. 'Fix it.'

'I'll try. We need to take her upstairs again.' Quickly weighing all the pros and cons, he lifted her up, promising himself that if anyone tried to get in their way they wouldn't be standing for much longer. He was able to carry her and knock them out at the same time- a multi tasker as DG would say.

He stood up, feeling the dampness of their clothes again. He would have sat near a fire but everywhere was too busy.

'Where exactly are we going?'

'The healer's room.' Glitch winced as Cain's rage practically filled the whole room. He could sympathise- if anything like this happened to his Azkadee. He could even empathise to a certain extent; the witch had tortured her body and mind since she was a child, making the princess feel as if the whole thing was her fault.

'Will she wake up in there?' This kind of anxiety always sounded odd with the Tin Man's voice.

'Cain, why don't we just try to find out what's wrong with her first?' Ambrose had always thought that he was very assertive in situations where inside he was screaming like a little girl. It had worked wonders when he was helping the Queen, especially when the witch was trying to take over.

The Tin Man tensed his jaw and nodded once, before kicking the door open with the toe of his shoe and carefully lying the girl down on the bed. Glitch noted a whitening of the knuckles as skin continued to stretch over bone when the blood on the floor and the instruments surrounding them was painfully obvious. Didn't anyone have the courtesy to clean up?

Just as he had started to go through the cupboards to find something that might help DG, a knock sounded on the door.

'General?' A small voice asked and Lieutenant Katherine Perkins poked her head in the door. 'We've found him. He was hiding in the top level of the stables.'

'What?' Cain growled. Ambrose guessed that he could also tell that the girl was hiding something- she seemed to scared to say anything else.

He found the vial that he was looking for, and attached the needle to it. Knowing that Cain and Perkins were watching him he quickly stabbed her heart with it, surprised that the ex-Tin Man did nothing to stop him. He smiled as he realised his friend really did trust him.

'Doll?' He tapped the side of her face gently in an attempt to wake her up.

'DG?' Cain knelt next to her, pressing his cheek against hers. 'Wake up please? The longer you sleep the longer I can't.' Ambrose looked up and saw the bags under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping? Maybe he should have a talk with him later.

'General?'

'WAIT!' He roared behind him. The girl shrunk back and Ambrose noticed the thud outside the door that was most probably her falling in a heap onto the ground. He knew her father- once a military man but after his arm was blown off during a battle against… someone, he taught his two children to fight. His son had become a long coat and was killed in the blasts that Jeb's men administered. She was fighting to make her father proud.

How come he couldn't remember which war he had been injured in?

'I'll give you some privacy.'

'She'll wake up?' Cain asked, not even looking at him.

'Thirty seconds at the maximum. Call me if she hasn't woken up in forty.' He began to make his way out of the room, only to look back to see DG stir slightly. She'll be fine he reminded himself. She always is.

'How is she?' Perkins asked the moment the door was closed. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush the Head, but I just wanted to know if she was alright. Oh god, I'm horrible at this.' Glitch chuckled and put his arm around the girl's shoulders as they both leaned against the wall and slid to sit down again.

'You're doing fine. Wanting to know how your leader is, is nothing to be ashamed of.'

'I'm not ashamed of it.' She replied hastily. 'I annoyed my General though, who is going to make me pay.'

'Don't worry about Cain. If you just show him that you're willing to do anything to help the royal family I'm sure you'll get along great.'

'It's not the royal family I have to be willing to help.' She mumbled, clearly under the assumption that he didn't hear that part. Ambrose slid his arm from the girl's shoulders, unsure of why he had connected them so in the first place.

'Where are you meant to be Lieutenant?' He asked formally, standing up and straightening out his jacket.

'I was meant to be informing the General of the healers capture.' She replied, slightly flustered and snapped straight to attention. She was probably aware of his personality swings.

'Which you have done so. He will be at the cells as soon as he is available. I'm sure you are needed elsewhere.'

'Yes sir.' She snapped a salute at him, before turning on her heel and going completely the wrong way before she swung around again and tried to hide behind her small fringe as she walked past Ambrose again.

Some people just aren't meant to be in the military, he mused.

'Zipper head!' He heard Cain roar.

But then again, some people are.


	12. Chapter 10

There were several things that DG knew she could never change about Cain. One was his strange relationship with his son- one minute they were acting like brothers, then like father and child, idiotic friends or soldiers. She liked his complexity, in that aspect at least, but he seemed to be in a certain mood at the most inconvenient of times.

Another thing that she couldn't change- and she wasn't even sure if she wanted too- was his reaction whenever someone mentioned Adora when she was with him. His arm would slacken around her slightly before tightening as if to correct some mistake. She never knew what to say when that happened.

And the most irritating thing was that she could not change him so that they were on the same level. Not that she wanted him to change- he was perfect with all of his apparent imperfections. But he was just _so_ perfect she was always scared that some day he would realise what a little child she was compared to him. It wasn't the age thing, but rather her ability to switch into her 'silly' mood when there was something a little more serious going on.

And he was serious. Not all the time, but at the times that mattered.

She woke from her dream to see the bright and worried eyes of Wyatt Cain looking down at her. And those eyes brought back every single moment of what had happened while she had been drunk.

'How was I?' Relief flooded into his expression and she almost choked with the weight he suddenly put on her. 'Can't breathe.' He jumped back and took her good hand, pressing his lips against her knuckles. 'How was I?' She asked again with a little more emphasis.

'Well you entertained your sister.' He replied, trying to hide his smile. Only with DG would he act like this. She leant back into the bed and groaned.

'That bad?' Her eyes opened rapidly, the insanely bright blue irises staring right at him. How the hell was he so lucky? He tapped his pocket slightly, feeling the thick charcoal covered paper through the fabric. She loved him. Why?

'How much did my parents see?'

He cleared his throat, an instant reaction to the conversation he now recognised as awkward. 'You were passed out before they got there.'

'Oh. Well I suppose that's better.' He nodded in approval and shifted so that he lay next to her, on top of the covers. Once her heart rate had gotten down she had woken and instantly fell back asleep, causing him to panic. He called Glitch who suggested to get her moved to somewhere more comfortable and she'd wake soon. And of course the zipper head was right.

He was also right about his inability to move from her to go see the Vampeer. Stupid head case.

'So have you beaten the crap out of the guy yet?' He smiled at the comment as he brushed his fingers down the side of her face. She knew him well.

'No.' He expected her to be offended, but as was her specialty she did completely the opposite.

Latching herself to him, skin not touching as the thin sheets separated them she asked him not too.

'Why not?'

'Because if anyone gets to do it, it should be me.' He pushed her back, hands on her shoulders to steady her. Searching all the face he could that wasn't covered by brown hair, he found she was dead serious. Was DG ever going to learn? 'I'm not going to.' She laughed. 'But I think that if I don't want you to then you have to respect that.' Her grin somehow spread wider and she poked his shoulder at each next word. 'I am your superior.'

'Oh, are you now?' He whispered and leant so their lips were almost touching. DG tried to frown but found that her facial movements were not under her control any more. Why did she act like this around him? 'Because you seem to be doing exactly what I want you to do at the moment.'

Her mind was egging her to lean forward the slightest but she didn't want to- he couldn't control her. He wouldn't. She loved him, but how could she be this… _girly_ around him? She tried to pull herself even further back to avoid anymore of this torture, but once her mind was on the here and now she realised she was kissing him.

Damn it.

'Maybe it's what I want to be doing too.' She replied as they pulled back for air. Of course it was too late, but she didn't want to lose face in their little games.

He raised his eyebrow, smirking his stupid suspicious smirk.

'Too late?'

'Yep.'

She bit her lip, wondering if her cheeks hurt from smiling with everyone she was with, and curled closer to him. Too soon they'll be back to their duties and just communicating with offhand faux insults.

'DG!' Azkadellia yelled as she barged through the door. 'Are you sober?'

'You alright, Wyatt?' DG asked the man who was now on the floor, ignoring her sister. If only she were allowed to ruin the décor and put a "must knock" sign on her door. Then she could get even madder when her sister ignored it.

'Fine.' He said, jumping up and clearing his throat. His eyes did not meet Az's as he passed her. 'I'll see you later. I'm pretty sure they wanted me down at the holding cells.'

'Yeah, Katherine looked pretty annoyed at you!' Azkadellia yelled at his back and the slamming door.

'You know we only put up with you because you're related.' DG pouted, turning away from her sister. Of course she didn't mean it, but all those years that she had been on the other side had seemed to slip away. It was like they were always the close, bickering sisters they had been sixteen years ago.

'You know I'm kidding, right?' she asked, turning around. The silk sheets even that fun- there were some perks to being royalty.

'You said "we".' DG rolled her eyes at Az's obvious statement. That was what she was freaked about?

'Sure. You refer to Glitch and yourself as "we", don't you?'

'Yes.' Az replied, her body language becoming rather tense as she took a step back, towards the door. 'I think you need some rest. The ball is in two days.'

'Ah, damn it. The ball. I go to save the world and we still have this stupid ball.' Az gave her a stiff smile that was supposed the be sympathetic before fleeing out the door.

Well there goes another one, DG thought in melancholy. Everyone's changing.

Her sister changed so minutely but as they were so closely intertwined she could see those changes more clearly. Such as when they were at the other side- Az had been firm, assertive; things that the sorceress were, but in a completely different way. But as soon as they returned back to the Outer Zone, she was her meek, shy self. It was only when they were fighting that she was really that passionate about anything.

Glitch had changed in the most obvious of ways- and why wouldn't he? His missing personality had finally been restored. Though there were the moments of Glitch in the conversation, Ambrose made most of the final decisions and doing that he made his world just that little bit less fun. It was a big difference from how they were on the road- Ambrose would never miss a count no matter how close the papays were.

And maybe it was the title that made Wyatt change so much. Maybe it was just her views on him changing. Who knew?

DG got up swiftly, her feet landing on the wooden floor as the walls started spinning. She held her head as if to stop it moving unnecessarily and began stumbling to her wardrobe. She could call on the maids to help her, but they would force her into something that didn't need her old jacket. And sometimes it was the comforts of another home that made her feel that little bit better.

The walls still spinning, she took another step, her legs crossing over as she did so. With the next one, her foot hit the calf of her other leg causing her to fall forward. Arms flailing, she grabbed a nearby piece of furniture and put the majority of her weight on that. The desk leaned towards her slightly, causing the large pile of books to fall to the ground beside her.

Well, at least Cain wasn't here to see that, she thought, attempting to stay optimistic. It kind of sucked when you suddenly felt as if you were a magnet for trouble. Or just a plain klutz which, though it seemed likelier, was much more embarrassing.

She got down on all fours to stack the books up again, surprised at how much the people who were staying in her room read. The book that was covered in red leather and had no title had fallen open to about half way through and DG was surprised to see it was in fact a diary.

Telling herself that she didn't mean to look, DG caught a few of the words that were on the page. The words 'witch', 'sorceress' and 'possessed' gave her the argument that she needed for her moral dilemma. If someone were planning something against her sister, or had information on it, she would need to know. Leaving the books where they were, she grabbed the red leather book and slid over the bed, skilfully landing on the other side so she was out of sight from anyone who was to walk through the door. How come she could do _that_ while no one was watching?

_I have been watching to Royal family more closely than I planned to_ the diary read, _but have been rewarded with unexpected results. Though the stories flow within the palace of the entire situation of both sisters' perspectives, I do not believe that they are completely true. I do believe that Princess Dorothy found the emerald with the help of her father, and I do believe that she completed the journey with the help of the Royal Ambassador for Viewers', Raw; the Advisor to the Queen, Ambrose; and the now Head of Military, General Cain. _

_However, I do not believe that she has been ridded of her complete possession. Her sister, who after what she had been through, I believe that she is complete despite her strange behaviour; but she is not. _The writer still thinks that Az is being possessed, DG realised and continued reading. _Her continuous change in personalities and the way she treats her sister though they had apparently not seen each other in over fifteen years- this is not the way normal people act._

_Ambrose, who Princess Dorothy continuously refers to as 'Glitch' keeps a very keen eye on her, as does his friend General Cain. This may be due to her royal status, but may also be due to something else- I do not exactly know yet._Wow, DG didn't know that Az and Glitch were that good at hiding their relationship.

_I plan to start my training with General Cain tomorrow- I feel a war brewing and wish to be a large part in it. But these feeling may be just due my long had hatred of the viewers- it is not easy to reject old feelings, passed on from my parents, as little as I saw them. General has promised though, that I will be out of the palace if Raw of Kalm as he called them are harmed in any way. So apparently it is now my job to protect them. I must say, I'm not taking it in stride, but I am really the only one who harbours ill feelings towards them._

_The group who went to the Other Side are back, and from the shouting it seems that they have captured Zero. I would rather that they didn't- my history still makes me side with the long coats, but Zero was the Southern Witches most loyal friend. I should not feel betrayed by that but I do slightly. Though these are old fashioned views, my place is with the late Eastern Witch- she who loved the sun. But now she rests in a world of darkness. _

_I now sit in amongst all the confusion and I hear a scream. I can't help but smile at the irony as the man who was meant to be looking after the owner of the scream has already gone to his father's office- neither can hear her now. But I also know that Captain Jeb will not enter the office- he is not sure of himself yet, as so many of these palace staff are._

_My Captain is now looking for me; I will rest this book for today. Soon I wish to speak to Princess Dorothy again- or DG as she is called by everyone. She intrigues me and by talking to her I wish to find the full truth of the possessions and apparent possessions that involved herself and her sister._

DG realised that she had a headache- she had never been a big reader, artwork was more her specialty. But this confused her more than Physics had done in high school. Having an idea of who wrote it, she flicked back a few pages in the diary to confirm her suspicions.

_We were welcomed to the palace today. The Princess was introduced. They were surprised at my name. But why would someone have the name of a slave? I like Ivy. It is me. The Tin Man is interesting. He follows the girl around though it is not his job. I wish to become one of these guards- they will not admit me until I can think straight. Time to sleep- it is my turn on the royal bed tonight._

The difference between the two entries scared DG in the slightest- Ivy too had changed so much in a very short time. Like a two year old grew to a twenty year old in only a few days.

A stream of light began growing in front of DG, and she instantly turned and looked under the bed to see the door opening. Before the person could see, she slid the book on the shiny floor, finally grateful for the lack of friction and jumped up so it was as if she were lying on the bed all this time.

'DG?' Azkadellia asked as her sister breathed in and out heavily as she lay on the bed. 'Are you okay?'

'Super. Just had the beginnings of a nightmare.' She replied. It wasn't a lie. If there was one thing that could give you nightmares it was the fact that an evil witch may still inhabit your sister's body. Not that she believed it- it was just the idea.

'I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have left like that.'

'It's fine- wait, how long ago was this?' DG still had yet to understand the Outer Zone's clocks. Twenty six little stripes with a star in between each third? How was she expected to run a realm when she couldn't tell the time. Fortunately, they still counted in Other Side hours.

'About four hours ago. It's time for dinner now.' Four hours? Holy Mobats. 'Look, I haven't seen Ambrose all day and I would really appreciate if you hurried since I promised Cain I'd bring you down.'

'Sure.' DG replied, surprised. Azkadellia pulled her up and pushed her into the walk in wardrobe before throwing a large dress bag at her. 'What's this?'

'Just wear it. And hurry.' The elder hissed and shut the doors. As DG pulled off her pyjamas that the maids must have placed her in, she could hear drawers outside rattling and somehow knew that Az was getting out her various make-ups that apparently came with every room.

Not even bothering to look at the dress, she knew it was some old fashioned thing that seemed to be the style of this decade in the OZ. Why she was being forced into a dress she had no idea but she wouldn't mess with her sister in this mood, even if she were putting herself at risk from her apparent curse.

'You're kidding me.' Several maids were at the ready and Azkadellia pushed her into the cushiony seat for her makeover.

'Deeg, stop looking like we're torturing you.' Her sister hissed. It was then she realised Azkadellia was also dressed up, even for her.

'Azkadellia, what are we doing.'

'DG, you know that little celebration on your side known as Valentine's day?' Az began speaking fast as her sister started to hyperventilate. 'Blame father, he brought it over.'

'Why didn't Cain warn me about this?' Her last few words were mumbled as a paintbrush flicked over her lips, making them a bright red colour.

'That colour blue goes wonderfully with your eyes.' Az replied, ignoring the question completely.

'HE DOESN'T KNOW? Oh gods, he's going to kill me.' She sunk her face into her hands before someone pulled it back, pulling her hair. 'Ow.'

'Don't destroy your face.' She chastised. Kneeling down beside DG to check herself she grinned in the mirror at her sister. 'And don't worry. We'll have undercover guards there.'

Which was exactly when the door opened to show an immaculate Ivy, wearing a flowing red dress that seemed to accentuate the fact that the girl was the most beautiful person on this side.

'General Cain is growing worried.'

'DG is just being uncooperative.' Uncooperative? Her sister didn't know the meaning of the word when it came to the younger Gale.

'That's what he was worried about.' Ivy replied, and DG swore she was smirking under the painted red.

'I'm ready.' DG shot back viciously. The maids jumped as the chair was almost thrown back. She tried her best to look as if she were not happy about this arrangement- she didn't need to try hard.

'Just wait.' Az whispered, not caring whether her sister heard her or not. She would soon find out this was worth it.

The sisters walked beside each other towards the great staircase that lead to the ballroom, with Ivy following them silently. Fortunately there were no announcers so DG caught the ends of Cain and Glitch's conversation as they reached the top of the stairs.

'-know she's going to hate this.' Cain hissed.

'Cain!' Glitch replied harshly, hitting his chest before inclining his head towards the three girls at the top of the stairs. Both sisters stopped, as equally surprised about their partner's attire while Ivy kept her quick pace to the arm of one of the generic guards of the castle.

DG swore there was some music in the background as Cain turned slow motion. The new black trench coat swung as he turned and from there she didn't give a damn what he was wearing. On his hatless head sat the smile of an amused and amazed Wyatt Cain.

Beside her Azkadellia raced down to jump into Glitch's arms, to then be swung in a circle. Her legs were too unstable for that and she now noticed how high the shoes that had been shoved onto her feet were. Surely she would be as tall as Cain now?

Reluctantly, she put her foot on the stair beneath her, trying to reach out for the banister but the stupid cast gave her very little ability to grip the whole thing. It was then Cain was pulled out of his trance and raced up the stairs to laugh and help the girl.

'You're laughing at the disabled now?' She asked, too caught up in the colour of his eyes against the black to really be mad at him.

'Only those who become momentarily disabled by mere stupidity.' He replied with the same breathless voice. 'I'm aware your sister has planned us a night of extreme torment. Shall we?' He held out his arm, pushing between the banister and herself.

'Of course Mr. Cain.' She replied, all thoughts of journals, possessions and wars gone from her consciousness.

* * *

**Would you believe me if I promised this won't turn into a story of simply kisses and giggles? Trust me, it's going somewhere. So what do you think of it so far? Any suggestions, criticisms (hopefully constructive) are welcome.**

**-B**


	13. Chapter 11

**I apologise for not uploading sooner, but school has only recently finished for the term and Dad got back from some Army course in America and it's been hectic. I've gotten out of the story a little bit, so I apologise for the patchy-ness but I do plan to finish it. This is one of the few stories that I actually have a plan of how to end it as I may have mentioned before. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon. **

* * *

It was extremely frustrating, not knowing what she had forgotten. It was in the back of her mind, just taunting her with images of worried ice blue eyes that had a hint of moisture clouding them. Her name was being mumbled softly, repetitively in the distant memory before Cain's tap to her hand woke her up from it.

'Huh?'

'Want to ride by yourself?' He held out the reins of the chestnut horse to her, while his snow white mare stood silently next to him. Though Az was climbing onto the saddle to sit snugly behind Glitch (who looked rather red in the face) DG took the reins and hoisted herself up. They wouldn't be able to go nearly as fast if it were the two of them on the bike- horse, she corrected her thoughts- and only god knew how fast she liked to travel.

'Watch the dress.' Az cried out in vain, her eyebrows crinkling together as the horse hair stuck to the gown and would refuse to get off for the next few weeks. DG just laughed at her sisters unneeded worry and pressed her heels into the horse, urging it forward. Her shoes had since been undone and hung around her neck as the horse tried to catch up to Cain's and then overtake it.

A white blinding flash of light let DG slip slightly on the saddle, putting more of her weight over to the left and the horse travelled with the shift in weight. But it was over as quickly as it started, so much that she believed she had imagined it- none of the others seemed affected by it. Not even Ivy who was now galloping alongside Cain and they were laughing about something.

She corrected her course of travel and held the reigns back slightly, slowing her chestnut horse so that she was going at the same pace as her favourite Head of Military.

'Hey Deeg.' He said, still chuckling and something rusty stabbed her heart. He didn't notice. As annoying as his unnecessary worry was, Cain _always_ noticed the abnormalities of her life. 'You okay?' His brows furrowed and the stabbing feeling suddenly melted away. 'You look a little pale.' How the hell he managed to see how pale she was comparatively to her normal skin tone while riding on a cantering horse over a metre away from her, she would never know. Maybe they learnt that in Tin Man training school.

'I'm fine.' She reassured him. 'This colour normally makes me look pale.'

'White?' Cain asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

'Umm... yeah. Sure.' For the first time since putting the dress on, DG looked down (while still taking quick looks to make sure she wasn't driving the horse into a ditch or anything. Of course she was still thinking in terms of motorbikes.) and saw a lacy white dress that was quite... tight fitting. If there was anything Azkadellia deserved to die for, it was this.

'Alright princess.' He replied, almost as sceptically. She gave him a smile that would seem sweet and asked him how much further the stop was.

'One third of an hour.' Ivy answered, and DG tried not to glare as she did a quick calculation in her head.

'Twenty minutes.' She muttered dully as she realised how uncomfortable it actually was to ride a horse in such a dress. Her mind drifted to past events, as she tried to rid of the incessant laughter cast in a beautiful way from the beautiful mouth of the girl who was meant to be born a slave. Stopping the pain that came from the invisible rusty blade, she tried to bring back memories of Cain's complete attention on her when she was injured. Of his laughter when she was laughing too. Of the way he felt against her- how she could smell him over the pungent aroma of blood and dirt and mud and moss and forest. How she could hardly remember the colour of the sky, but knew the different shades of blue and grey that rested in his eyes. God knew she drew them often enough. And still she had yet to perfect the printed version.

'Cover!' A harsh male voice yelled and someone was pinning DG to the ground before she realised she had fallen off the horse which was now galloping away.

'Cain?' She asked dizzily, reaching her fingers to her head to put pressure on the area that was now hurting like nothing else.

'Are you injured in anyway highness?'

'Um. No.' And strangely enough, she wasn't. Even without feeling the light that was now resting in the cavity between her heart and lungs stretch up to her injury, it was just... gone.

'Good.' He replied in the monotonous voice that brought up memories of the Other Side and camouflage. She nodded, and reached behind her to press her fingers against the once injury, before she realised that though they were still under fire the guard no longer was standing beside her, and in replacement of his presence was the comfort (well she was sure it would be a comfort to someone like Jeb or Wyatt) of a katana.

DG peeked behind the shrubbery she was hiding behind to see Azkadellia and Glitch fighting for their lives beside one another, while Cain and Ivy were doing the same... the image seemed almost whole.

She felt anger start to boil and the light twisted from its resting place in a jolt before it was pushing against her fingertips. It _wanted _to be let out. She held it back until she was out in the plane; grabbing Az's hand and they both pushed the free limb towards an attacker, palm facing outwards.

It was happening all so quickly- one second she had been behind... something. She was surely behind something wasn't she? And now, she and Azkadellia were pushing Long coats to their backs as Glitch, Wyatt, Ivy, the soldier and Jeb were all fighting in their own way. Jeb's youthful face didn't seem right in the situation. Had he been here all this time?

There was yet another flash of bright light and a searing pain ran up DG's arm and though it was her instinct to yell out and drop the sword which was emitting the intense heat that brought the pain, she did neither. Oh, she wanted to. Desperately. But a sense of duty which she did not remember feeling before overwhelmed her as she placed one foot in front of the other and drove the katana through the heart of a long coat who dropped to the flaming grass beneath her. Shouts and screams were sounding all around her and she hacked her way through a never ending oncoming of long coats who, though each of their techniques differed (though she never left them alive long enough to see to what extent) looked exactly the same through the blur of rage.

'DG?' A voice asked from somewhere and she span, drifting through the bloody arena to see where the voice had come from. It was a soft, worried sound, one that did not belong on such a battlefield. 'My Angel.' The woman sobbed and DG continued to push through people and search for the woman. A scent of lavender hit her with full force as the memory of her mother, crying over a bed came to her.

'Mother.' She croaked out finally, finding her voice when she fell to her knees with the overcoming emotion anguish and physical pain brought on by a combination of a bullet through her lung and the image of her mother and father, leaning over her bed and crying.

Something... someone in the background screamed her name... half her name... as she feel into a pit of dreamless, emotionless, breathless sleep.

* * *

It was... peaceful here. Not like before where she was so confused. Things moved so quickly, popping up from nowhere. But here, in this calm world, lit with the brightness of black, showing a whole new colour for her to imagine she knew somewhat of what was going on. She took another breath and just as before it felt unnatural. As if there was no oxygen that she needed, but still that she didn't need oxygen. Smiling to herself, DG relaxed herself more, spreading out her healed muscles and testing her chest. She was dead, it was decided.

That was okay. Of course her family and friends would be upset, but they had someone to help bear the pain. Az and Glitch; Mother and Father; Raw and Kalm; Wyatt and... Ivy. The name sneered and her and something brought back the stabbing feel of the rusty knife. No! It wasn't fair! This feeling, would it never go away?

Wyatt and Ivy. Ivy and Wyatt. The two soldiers, the two beauties. Their beautiful children, all of them blonde. Not one would have the dark hair she had once imagined her daughter would have. Would the Seether children have the forever changing eyes? Or would they rest on the icy blue?

The injury had been hacked up into a hole in her chest, not bleeding, not breathing, but still painful and _there_. No. Death was not supposed to bring this. She could then only come to one conclusion: she was not dead.

_Come on DG wake up_. DG jumped as Azkadellia's voice was so clear it was as if she was in the dark room too.

_Wake up you idiot. Cain won't leave your room and I need to talk to you_. Whether because the hole seemingly disappeared or because Az was being her normal, hilarious self DG let a breath of laughter escape.

_You can talk to me now_.

_DG!_ Az squealed. _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_ The noise kept going on until it was annoying DG so much she decided to go.

_Fine! I'll leave my happy place then. _

_Wake up! Wake up! _Az continued, her voice getting higher in excitement.

_Yes yes. _She growled mentally. But then she came to some realisation- how to get out?

_Open your eyes?_ Az suggested. DG rolled them.

_They _are_ open, it's just too dark to see anything_.

_You do have a light you know?_ At the mention of it, the light flexed from its hiding spot and rustled around as if it wanted to be used. Raising an eyebrow, DG carefully moved her fingers which had the response of someone yelling out and the light shooting from the finger. It was duller than she expected, as DG pushed the violent light just the slightest. A dark pink, like having someone shine a torch to your face when your eyes were closed.

_Well, open them_. Azkadellia insisted.

Making a mental note to talk to her sister about her impatience, DG tried. But the annoying thing was she didn't really know _what_ to do. Had she ever really thought about how to open her eyes? What muscles pulled her eyelids up? Where were they connected too?

_Concentrate on your eyelashes._ A musical voice with that hint of ... something suggested. Concentrate on her _eyelashes? _Was Ivy stupid? She was sure that eyelashes were like hair- you couldn't feel them. _Don't feel, just concentrate. Where would they be?_ Ivy was getting rather frustrated. Besides Wyatt she was the only non-royal who could really get frustrated with DG. Maybe because she could kill the whole army without even a thought. _CONCENTRATE!_ Right. Her eyelashes. God, this was just stupid. Couldn't someone open her eyes for her?

Something tapped her arm in the darkness and she jumped, spinning around to see what it was. It was so _bright_.

'Oh.' She heard herself mutter and Ivy sat beside her where the thing had touched her shoulder. Clever.

'You're up.' Ivy said, not suggesting anything with her voice.

'Where's Az?'

'Not here. Why?' Somehow, even with the little fold of skin between her eyebrows as she frowned, Ivy managed to stay the most stunning and self-assured creature alive.

'Because she's my sister. Where is she?'

'Why didn't you ask for the Tin Man first?' Before DG could respond Ivy continued in her own little mumblings. 'She must have been on your mind. And the only reason she would be on your mind is if she were _in_ your mind. But how could you be communicating with her?'

And then the annoying little thing that had been at the back of DG's head came back full force. It didn't matter that she had apparently been in a fight- she doubted that was real. For one thing there was no scar where the bullet had entered her chest. There was though, numerous scars all down her back from a bastard of a so called "healer".

Making sure than she was steady on the ground, DG took slow steps until she had retrieved her dressing gown from one of the maids and wrapped the thick ribbon in a loose knot around her waist. Hoping to bump into her sister on the way, DG marched out the door and was ready to ignore any protests of Ivy to stay in the bed. The Seether did not make any mention of it, but instead followed her, and looked (when DG had gathered enough courage to turn around and see her expression) like she was enjoying the spectacle ready to unfold.

'He's in the cell.' Was the only thing that Ivy had said when DG had ignored the stairs and went to the healers room.

DG couldn't help but mutter a sarcastic 'Thanks' when she took Ivy's directions and turned back towards the stairs. Someone called out to her to wait, but DG wasn't sure how long she could handle the ability to focus on the Vampeer so she ignored them.

'Ah crap.' She muttered as she realised who was on guard tonight. Or today. She hadn't had the chance to check.

'DG?' Jeb asked, confusion flooding his face and tone. 'What are you doing here?'

'Is Wyatt inside?' She asked.

'No.' Oh, well then there went one obstacle. But she couldn't help but to wonder where he was. Resting on the assurance she would see him and Az soon, DG tried to push through.

'Can I get by?' She asked and Jeb's face went straight as it did when he wasn't sure of what to do.

'Why?' She quickly had a mental argument over whether she should guilt Jeb to letting her in by mentioning his disappearance in the room and finally a compromise was made: subtly.

'I want to see the Vampeer.' That was enough for now at least. She had the big guilt for when he refused.

'I guess...' He started before the uncertainty washed from his expression and his face was again flat. 'You'll have to bring a soldier in though.'

'Ivy can come in.' DG suggested and her eyebrows furrowed when Jeb's did.

'She's not a soldier.' Memories of the quick, confusing battle from what she guessed was the previous battle came flooding back and she questioned the statement. 'Ivy is not yet a soldier. She's beginning her training today, but won't be part of the Royal Militia for at least another five moons.'

'So she can't come in with me.'

'Well sure,' Jeb started, 'but you'll need someone else with you.' His eyes brushed up to the top of the stairs from which the rhythmic pattering of footsteps was coming from. 'There's dad, you can go in with him.'

DG felt her heart jump and eyes bulge out from quick surprise before she tried to bargain with Jeb as quickly as possible.

'You come in.'

'I've got to stay at the door.'

'Please Jeb, I'll take the heat for whatever trouble you get in just please let me through-' Damn it, he was too close.

'DG?' Wyatt's unmistakably relieved voice broke something inside DG's heart as the Vampeer was pushed back in her list of priorities. His hands found hers through the poorly lit corridor and if his son was not there he would surely have kissed her for more than he was worth. 'What are you doing down here? I thought you were sleeping.'

'I was. But I was just coming down to see if you were down here.' She lied, and stopped herself from glared as Jeb snorted at her fingers crossed behind her back.

'Uh-huh.' He crossed his arms and there was no mistake of his sarcasm. 'Vampeer's been moved to a more secure location.'

'You're lying!' She accused him. His mouth twitched before he asked how she knew. 'You just told me.' She laughed. 'I want to see him Mr. Cain.'

'Mr. Cain? I think you'd find that it's General now.' She took a step towards him and grinned.

'_I_ don't think you're very general. In fact you're so specific I know that you'll know that I'll be let in if I ask _veery _nicely.'

'Let her in for god's sakes!' Jeb cried out finally, overcome with the intense feeling of strangeness that comes when a girl a little older than you is making innuendos with your father. 'Either that or drag her upstairs to see Ambrose.'

'Ambrose? Why?' Ivy asked suddenly. All three turned to stare before Jeb answered slowly, still in a slight state of shock.

'Some drug that you agreed to have at a non-specific time. I don't know. I was organising soldiers at that point.'

Clearly he wanted to get rid of them. He gave a sigh of relief when it worked.


	14. Chapter 12

'DG, it was a _dream_.' Azkadellia insisted after DG calmed from her speech about wearing what she didn't want. 'Just because you died wearing a dress in a _dream_ does not mean that you will die at the ball.'

'Azkadee?' Glitch asked nervously, and Cain chuckled in anticipation of what he was going to say that would make him this nervous. 'It wasn't a dream.'

The chuckling dissolved and a fit of white blinding rage covered Cain's vision as Glitch said the wrong thing. Of course it was a dream; otherwise DG would have been in battle he convinced himself. In battle where it appeared that he was protecting someone else by her lack of description at that particular point.

'What?' DG finally asked when no one else seemed to. Glitch threw her a small, thankful smile which she just glared at. It wasn't a dream, so what the hell was it? Taking a deep breath in she assured herself that she could breathe as well as she always could.

'Cain, remember when I injected her with the Lorithian?'

'No.' He growled.

'Well do you remember when I plunged the great big needle into her heart?' He suggested.

'That I remember.'

'Wait,' DG started and he groaned as she pushed away from him to stare at all three of them. 'What?'

'Don't get hissy at me Deeg; I didn't know a thing about this.' Az insisted when she felt the magic pulsing around her sister's limbs.

'Fine, you're excused from this particular issue. Now let's get back to the thing where someone plunged a great big needle into my heart filled with God knows what-'

'Lorithian.' Ambrose interrupted. If looks could kill, Glitch thought as he jumped back from what he hoped was the extent of her sight line.

'...and no one cares to tell me?'

'Deeg, you were hardly awake after that.' Cain reminded her.

'Well if Glitch insists that it wasn't a dream, then I was awake after that.' She reasoned rather harshly.

Az couldn't stifle a giggle at that, but stepped into the background at her sister's fierce thoughts. She gave back an apology but was still smirking, struggling to restrain a grin.

'DG, I wasn't there, and Azkadellia, Glitch and Ivy weren't either.' Cain insisted, his voice rising to the realms of shouting.

'Well what was it then?' She asked him, poking at his chest. 'Because the main thing I remember from it was you and Ivy gallivanting off god knows where while I was fighting for the first time.'

'Well then it was obviously not real!' He insisted. 'Ivy can take care of herself.'

'I didn't say that you went off to protect her.' DG growled. Azkadellia gasped at that, and Cain just stood there, not knowing what to say. When he finally started to open his mouth to reply, a shout came from a corner of the room.

'IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!' Ambrose yelled at them.

'Just wait a second Zipperhead.' Cain said softly.

'Fine.' The sarcastic and hushed whisper said in reply before the figure was swooped up into a hug by the elder sister.

'You doubt my feelings of you?' DG almost cowered under the intensity of the icy blue eye's stare.

'Only with Ivy.' She said finally. He continued to stare at her, while Ambrose took the silence as an opportunity to explain.

'There were several bottles of Lorithian, but after inspection I found the closest three to each have another label on the back. These were experimental drugs for soldiers who had agreed to be part of a new training program.' He stopped momentarily to defend himself again Cain's words, but the Head of Military was still staring at DG and she at him. 'These new drugs were to bring the patient into a trance where their subconscious showed them some of the battles they could endure. It was sort of a training program.'

Everyone was silent until Azkadellia asked in a small voice; 'Was?'

'Well considering that someone not in the military has used it, it is at the moment under review for safety reasons.'

'You mean DG?' She asked sarcastically. How could she really have been of any danger to the militia?

'Az, you didn't see the power she had.' Glitch whispered to her. She hugged him closer, breathing in rhythm to the fingers trailing up and down her arm. Azkadellia had thought that she could feel the power DG had through their connection, but perhaps since DG was not consciously aware of it, she could not be either.

She looked over to where her sister had been to ask for an explanation, but the space was empty, as was where the Head of Military had previously occupied.

* * *

'DG, I love you.' Cain insisted softly once they were outside. He didn't really care about the drug at the moment. Sure, if the girl in his arms had then he sure as well would have but she seemed distant from that particular issue.

'I know. But you can still be attracted to others more than you are to me.' She mumbled into his shoulder, hiding her burning face. He needn't see exactly how embarrassed she was at that moment.

'DG, you are the most beautiful creature on this Earth. Sure, if I were perhaps your age I might spare a look at the Seether but I don't need too now. I work with these creatures and I know that's just the way they look, like the munchkins and the fur ball. And then I see you and I wonder how no one else manages to fall for those blue eyes.' He traced his calloused hand down the side of her neck as she kept her head buried in his shoulder. 'For that fiery spirit.' His lips somehow met her hair and he noticed the dampness of tears seep in through his shirt.

'Sure.' She tried to say sarcastically, but her voice got caught on with her tears and they finally fell into the room they had been heading towards.

'Come here.' The words were whispered softly as she looked up to him and was once again entranced by a colour not yet captured. She thought he was going to say something else but his lips just met hers as they stumbled backwards and tripped over the books thrown across the floor onto her bed.

'Wait a sec.' She pulled herself off him and looked among the books before closing her eyes and raising a finger as she tried to find where she drifted from reality to the vivid nightmare that was in some way real (according to Glitch). Cain watched her eyebrows furrowed in a strange fascination as her eyelids snapped open and she leapt off the bed. She began digging through the books and flicked through the pages that rested around where she was found asleep.

'Where is it?' She asked in frustration. Her head snapped up to him as she asked him exactly what happened before she was found asleep.

'I saw that you were asleep amongst the books and after making sure that you were okay I put you to bed.' He sat down amongst the mess, next to her while she continued to dig through the books. 'Any particular one you're looking for?'

'I remember reading this diary.' He raised an eyebrow, reached for a book that she had passed while letting his hat fall back onto the bed. It was a book of O. nursery rhymes that someone had drawn pictures in. Flicking to the first few pages he saw the name 'Kitty Jordon' scribbled in the top right hand corner. Kitty was the second youngest from the Jordon family and had absolutely been worshipping the ground that DG and her sister walked on.

'These books belong to the villagers.' He saw DG tense momentarily but continue to search. 'You read a diary of one of these people?'

She turned slowly to face him, her face filling up with blood to show her embarrassment. But still she had to find it- it had reasons to think that her sister still had some sort of possession. That there was a war brewing...

'When is Raw due back?'

'Tomorrow.'

Muttering a word that was not meant to escape the lips of a princess, DG stood up suddenly and ran down outside the door without offering an explanation to Cain. He managed to poke his head around the corner to see her skid in her socks before taking the left at the end of the crystal hall.

'Where's she going?' Azkadellia asked him, her voice still struggling to contain the amusement at something. This was again one of those moments when Cain felt slightly surprised at the Crown Princess's actions. She acted civil to him, but like nothing more than a friend of a friend that she didn't know. Here she was... herself.

'Left leads to the library.' He offered and smirked when Azkadellia snorted at the answer.

'Sure. DG in a library. I'd like to see that.' And since Azkadellia did what she liked, she followed the path upon the crystal floor her sister had just taken.

* * *

'I need-' DG puffed out a breath as the old man who acted as the librarian (she had yet to learn his name) raised a sceptical eyebrow, 'a book on history.' She managed to finish and wondered why the hell she was so oxygen deprived from that short sprint. Hell, maybe the god-knows-what that Glitch had plunged into her heart (she made a mental note to continue that particular rant at a later time) did something to her lungs.

'Any particular time in history?' Mr. Vivin asked, trying to keep the edge out of his voice that would seem disrespectful to the princess.

'Yeah. A war?'

'Princess, I'm sorry but you'll have to be a bit more specific than that.' She rolled her eyes, so he continued, trying to explain himself. 'With so many intelligent and sentient species put together in one land, there are many causes for a war to begin, and with so many of them having different talents, there are many ways to begin wars. Most of which have been experimented with.'

'What about one between Seethers and Viewers?' DG tried, praying to the deity(s) of the O.Z. that it was a well known war. Or even if there was one. Ivy said in her journal that it was feelings from her parents that had caused her hatred to the viewers- her parents may have lost a bet with them or something.

'You mean between the Eastern and Western witches?' That sounded promising.

'Would that cause a feud between Seethers and Viewers?'

'Yes, of course. I myself don't agree that the ill-feeling should have continued to this date, and to this extent but that is in the nature of all beings. Why, the munchkins and the-'

'Okay, where can I find this book?' She interrupted him, knowing that at any second her sister, Glitch or Wyatt could burst into the library and demand she stop all of this stupid suspicion about the girl.

'Column L12, Row 67. There should be several there somewhere. Princess Azkadellia!' He called with much more enthusiasm than he answered DG's questions.

'Thanks.' DG squeaked before running off in her socks to where she hoped column L12, row 67 lay. It was then she noticed exactly how big the library was.

Large oak (or what at least looked like the O. equivalent of oak) bookcases lined rested in rows, breaking off every ten metres. There were perhaps fifty shelves per bookcase, as the wood reached to the high ceilings where they were apparently bolted on. There was a ladder per bookshelf so that one could climb them and reach up to the top shelves (which she hoped with all her might that the books she needed didn't rest on. Even though she had dangled off the witch's tower, and jumped off the second highest balcony of the palace DG was a little nervous to climb the – what was it? Twenty-five metres? – bookshelves just so that at her funeral they wouldn't be reading out how she died from utter clumsiness in a _library_). So all in all, there seemed to be about five hundred ladders. Well, there was one for each side of the bookcase. But still, the room was huge, but there seemed hardly enough space to move when you also considered the tables and chairs and couches and what seemed to be an information desk in the middle.

It put every other library she had ever entered to shame. True that was only her school libraries and the small public library that she borrowed a book about motor mechanics from, but still... it was impressive. And daunting.

Where the hell was Column L12, Row 67? She would need a freaking map to find anything in here.

'You know you're going completely the wrong way?' Az's voice whispered into her ear and DG jumped.

'Don't _do_ that.'

'Hey, you should be able to know where I am no matter what you're doing. Now, history books are this way.' She tugged on DG's arm, and the younger sister followed willingly as she closed her eyes and made the effort to ignore all that she didn't need to see and simply not knock into anything.

'So do you know about the war between the Western and Eastern witches?' DG asked as Az suddenly let go of her arm and started to drag the ladder to the right of where it was.

'Sis, I can read a lost language almost perfectly. Of course I know about possibly the most famous war in our history.' Well... that was easier than reading a massive textbook.

'Then why don't you tell me about it?' She asked in what she hoped was a relaxed voice. It probably wasn't, if Az's laughter was anything to go by.

'Sure. You only needed to ask.' Az slumped down to the ground, her dress pillowing around her, and she tapped her skirt to indicate DG sit beside her. 'So you want me to start at how Glinda got the shoes in the first place, or just how she lost them?'

DG recognised the name Glinda from one of her lessons with Tutor that she actually went too. The witch of the North, the only good one out of the bunch. Apparently witches were the only immortal creatures in the O.Z. And by immortal it was meant that they didn't age. They could die, but it was rather difficult to do it. Either you needed a lot of force or you just needed to find the trick.

'Only the necessary stuff, please.' She didn't want to overload on too much information and forget again about what she was trying to look out for.

'When she lost them it is.' Az replied happily and drew a little breath in before starting. 'Well, really she just lost them because she was careless. The munchkins were her creatures, so she probably figured that they would be powerful enough to look after them for a little bit.'

'Wait a sec,' DG cut in. 'They were "her creatures"?'

'What _have _you been doing in history lessons?' Az tutted but did not chastise her further. 'Well, each of the four witches had an element and a creature. It's part of the theory to how the world was made- each of the four immortals suddenly hit one another from their peaceful slumber as they travelled throughout the universe. They got knocked back, and all that they travelled across twice became the O.Z. When they hit each other, they also dropped what they had been carrying. The Witch of the North dropped water and the munchkins. That's why the little buggers have always had water, even when the rest of the realm was in drought. No one knows where they keep it, but it's always there.

'Anyway, the Southern Witch dropped the Magicians, and earth. Normal humans like your Mr. Cain and the majority of the population are just magicians that somehow lost their magic through the ages. They were the most defensive about land. The other creatures didn't really care about expanding what they had; they simply stayed where they were. But Magicians, they realised that the Southern Witch owned the land, and therefore as they were her representatives, they needed to get as much of it back as possible.

'The Eastern Witch had fire and Seethers. That's why they like the light so much. That's also why their eyes change colour- they see the world through the flames. And fire will turn whatever colour pretty much, so long as you have the right temperature. They don't seem to have pupils either, because they _see _so much light. You know how our pupils get bigger in the dark, so they can absorb as much light as possible? And then they grow smaller when we stare at the sun? Well since they see the fire so much, they don't need to change the size of their minute pupils. And according to legend, it was only when the first Seether was branded that the first symbol appeared in their eyes.'

'They have symbols in their eyes?' DG asked. She had never seen that before, though it did seem the slightest bit familiar.

'Of course DG. When they reach the pinnacle of their emotions, you can see the emotions in symbol form in their eyes.'

'And what happens after they reach the pinnacle of their emotions?'

'The symbol fades, but it never really goes away.' Az explained, rather bored with what was well-known information across the O.Z. 'Now, do you want to hear the rest or would you rather have to find it in a book and _read_?'

'Sorry.' She knew that she should be offended by the way Az had said 'read', but she really didn't want to have to _read_ all of this without Az's explanations.

'So for the Western Witch, that just leaves the leaf and the animals. There's a myth that says that she had the best grip, she instead of dropping the leaf, the animals slipped out of her hands because there was so many of them, but she crashed and the leaf exploded all over her, making her all green. The forests then grew from that point.'

'So she dropped _animals_?' DG asked, not really caring about the witch's colour. 'I thought she would have dropped the viewers.'

'No, the viewers are a cross breed of Seethers and intelligent animals.'

'Ew.'

'It was a different time back then.' Az reminded her. 'But the Seethers were on your trail of thought. They didn't accept the Viewers, despite every effort the Viewers made. But finally they gave up after they learnt to see what was in the hearts of the Seethers and decided they didn't want a bar of it. Instead they just came under the protection of the Western Witch and hated the Seethers and their ruler, which was the Eastern Witch forever.'

'So why do the Seethers hate them so much?' DG asked. It wasn't as if they did anything to the Seethers, and in this day in age you should be over the whole 'product of animals and Seethers' thing.

'You may have noticed that Viewers aren't the most outwardly courageous creatures in the land?' DG bit her lip as she considered the times where Raw himself had tried to avoid something that seemed dangerous. Sure, they we're cowards, but as Az put it, they weren't outwardly courageous either. 'Well,' Az continued, 'that offended the Seethers. They are natural born warriors and believe that to live you should live courageously. The Viewers are more of a philosophical race, and considering they actually see not only the hearts of the people they kill, but how many of their friends will die throughout the process of the battle, well it's easy to see why they didn't want to fight.'

'But still that's no reason to hate an entire race?'

'And that's where the Battle comes into it.' Az told her, and sighed sadly. DG rolled her head to rest it on her sister's shoulder, and grabbed her hand to send reassuring thoughts as it glowed from the contact between the two Magical beings.

* * *

_I know I cut it off shortly, but I'll continue soon. It'll be even slower considering I'm in last semester of my last year, but I will get it done. Fists soon, and as much as I enjoy explaining my own wacked up version of OZ history, that should be fun. Well tell me your thoughts, I love to hear them!_


End file.
